Ringo no Uta
by Ely-sama
Summary: Una joven universitaria a punto de recibirse tendrá que lidear con una doble pesadilla. Será que el pasado de una familia la persigue? Acaso ella será lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar los avatares del destino?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei (o como se escriba) cuyo menaga es publicado por Shonen Jump

Este fic trata de universo alterno.

El sol se colaba pos los finos pliegues de la cortina, pero un ruido desopilante perturba la calma de las dos de la tarde...  
/Unos pasos firmes y veloces/  
(Anna) Ya esta!...maldito despertador.../se encontraba en la cocina, enciende la hornalla para calentar el agua y asíí servirse un buen caféé/   
Era la úúnica forma en que ella se despertase y no decidiese volver a dormir, el obligarse a caminar hacia la cocina y terminar todo. Sube a su acloba, se quita la musculosa blanca y la cambia por una negra, se calza un par de jeans y luego se dispone a buscar unas sandalias adecuadas para el calor que hacia, todavíía no era verano y ya el calor estaba agobiando. Busca, pero se topa con unos zapatos negro, elegante, que solo uso una ves en su vida...y nunca +. La anciana le habíía enseññado grandes lecciones de vida, pero po máás, ella debíía seguir su vida. El silbido de la pava, le anuncia que ya debíía recoger su bolso, tomar su caféé e ir a la universidad. Cierra el portóón de la pensióón. La mira, y si, era un gran trabajo el mantenerla en mediano estado, sola, buscar un inquilino era lo mejor, pero ninguno le fue de su agrado, máás de una ves los hecho a escobazos cuando intentaron espiarla en el bañño. Su paso era lento, su andar pesado, mas le valíía llegar temprano.  
Si, el Dr. Fausto, un gran profesor, pero excentrico como ninguno...o se estaba 10 minutos antes de que el llegara , es decir 20 minutos antes de que la clase comenzara, porque sino, no habíía forma de ingresar luego a las clases...  
Justo a tiempo, pero siempre le era lo mismo, ese idiota le quedaba mirando, embobado  
?...igual era idiota; máás no comprendíía porque el perfecto de la clase fuese amigo de semejante idiota, pero siempre cabe la posibilidad de que este le ayudase a defenderse de los mastodontes que lo molestaban.

Profundo silencio...

(Dr Fausto) Buenas tarde clase...por designio de la rectoríía hoy pasare la lista...asique podemos comenzar...con...Asakura Yoh...   
(Anna) He allíí el idiota...ufff /en voz baja/  
El joven muchacho levanta el brazo para hacerse notar...  
(Dr Fausto) bien.../sigue la interminable lista...por lo menos eran 50 en la clase/...kyoyama Anna...  
(Anna) presente.../tono seco/  
(Dr Fausto)...bien...veamos...Oyamada Manta.../el enano se para en la silla para se visto.../  
(Anna) creo que le vendríía bien unos zancos...jijiii/en lo bajo/

La clase transcurrióó en normalidad, Anna tomaba apuntes, de una clase que nuca entendióó que porque la compartíían con los de abogacíía, el idiota...pos que máás, dormíía, le daba asco como esa gota de saliva asomaba por una comisura de la boca... asíí aprobaba?como lo hacíía? 

El sonido de una campana los levanto a todo...por fin todo iba a terminar...

(Dr Fausto) Bueno...no tan ráápido, les tengo una sorpresa   
(clase) He?  
(Dr Fausto) ya se que estáán muy emocionado por saber de que se trata... y por eso aqui les doy algo con que entretenerse por 2 meses...un trabajo en parejas...realmente es un proyecto... ...pueden elegir cualquier tema.../lo va diciendo mientras entrega unas hojas en donde aparecen las caracteríísticas que debe tener el proyecto/...lo pueden exponer de cualquier manera,maquetas, diapositivas...Pero...yo elegiréé las parejas...   
(Anna) QUE?...  
(Dr Fausto) O.o...emmm...Kyoyama dijo algo?  
(Anna) no nada disculpe.../se sienta otra ves/...  
(Dr. Fausto) bueno empecemos... Asakura...com Oyamada.../para Anna era la salvacióón/...no!..esperen..seras...seras...con Kyoyama.../Anna no sabia si tirarse por la ventana o matar al profesor..estaba segura de que lo hizo por el escandalo que acababa de hacer/...si pues Oyamada siempre haces con Asakura ..asíí que peque ahora haráás con Miwa.../siguióó asíí hasta terminar de dar el listado/...cualquier duda me consultan...

Anna trato de alcanzar al profesor, máás fue detenida por el idiota...  
(Yoh)...estemmm..dime...ya pensaste en que temas podemos trbajar.../el pobre estaba nervioso y colorado/  
(Anna) disculpa/levanta una ceja ...y hace que el muchacho se incomode un poko /...todavia no es seguro de que hagamos esto juntos.../lo deja plantado/  
(Manta) Oye Yoh...te encuentra bien?...parece que te hubiesen hechado un valde con agua fríía...sabes...creo que deberíías dejar de buscarla...ella es bastante engreida ...no?  
Yoh no respondióó, la opinióón de su amigo no le agradaba en nada...

En el pasillo, mientras miraba los carteles de las oficinas, buscaba la del Dr Fausto, pero en eso...   
(Anna) Auch/todos los libros que llevaban se caen y ella se agacha a recogerlos/  
(?) Disculpa, te ayudo/ Anna levanta su mirada para toparse con un joven de unos 21-21 añños de cabellos lagos y ojos profundos.../...disculpa no estaba prestando atencióón, soy nuevo, me acaban de transferir de EEUU...Asakura Hao...mucho gusto/le extiende la mano para que ella pudiese levantar/  
(Anna) ya veo...en ese caso fijate bien por donde caminas quieres/ sin máás se va/  
(Hao) El placer fue mio... /el muchacho la ve alejarse hasta desaparecer...saca un papel doblado de su bolsillo, lo mira por un tiempo y luego toma rumbo hacia la facultad de leyes/

N/A: veran gente este es mi 3 fic, el primero un fiscgo jamás publicado, el segundo publicado pero no lo veo suficiente para tal exposición, en fin, espero que me dejen muchos reviews. Por las dudas que alguien encuentre este fic en otras webs, soy la misma persona que "Avril" y Nobodýs home" o algo asi...no me acuerdo

En base a la aceptación o rechazo..ojalá el último nop, seguiré con la publicación de demás capis.

Muchos reviews...sino lloro...TTTT

Ely-sama (mucho respeto)


	2. Chapter 2

Ya era tarde, las luces de la facultad, parecían luciérnaga en la noche, aún así, y pese a la leve brisa, el calor se tornaba poco soportable. Siempre tomaba el camino de la derecha; pero descubrir la razón porque no lo hizo era absurdo. Las calles se hacían más concurridas a medida que se acercaba a lo que parecía ser una pequeña escalinata, perdida entre los enormes rascacielos. La brisa parecía seguirla, mientras se colaba entre las sombras de los árboles. El templo parecía un poco más cuidado en comparación a la ultima ves, ya habrá sido 8 meses atrás. Unos cascabeles suenan, unas palmas se juntan, y el rezo es solo escuchado por Buda. Una mirada curiosa por los alrededores, ya era tarde hora de regresar a casa.   
(?) Tan pronto te vas/Anna se volvió bruscamente, buscando a quien dijera eso, mas no encontró a nadie, al menos a luz/ creí que te quedarías un rato más...   
(Anna) No tengo razones para seguir aquí, además si eres tan valiente como para dirigirme la palabra, porque no te muestras/ mientras miraba a su al rededor/  
(?) Jaajajaj...oye por casualidad crees que te tengo miedo/una figura emerge, no totalmente, de las sombras. Annna trataba de distinguir a la figura/ nos conocimos hace un par de horas y ahora me desconoces?  
(Anna) así que eres tú...he/se acerca a la figura parlante/ que haces aquí? Acaso me has estado siguiendo?  
(Hao) que seas linda, no quiere decir que te persiga/ Anna le iba a calzar una cachetada, más Hao la esquiva/ oye..oye..tranquila, solo digo la verdad... Anita...   
(Anna) Anita? y quien te autorizo a llamame así?   
(Hao) No necesito autorización de nadie...además...como buenos amigos que somos...nos podemos tratar asi...  
(Anna) Perdon? Amigos? nosotros?...mira niño no se de donde te viene semejante confianza además tú eres un perfecto extraño/ se da vuelta para dirigirse a las escalinatas, con aire muy ofendida/  
(Hao) Y quien dijo que somo perfectos extraños/ese comentario hizo que Anna parase en seco/ Por que yo si te conozco.../su tono era desafiante y malicioso...  
(Anna) como dices/ por fin el muchacho sale de las sombras y se acerca hasta la chica/...  
(Hao) si quieres te lo cuento mientras te llevo a tu casa.../doble sentido...otras intenciones? No le daba buena espina esa oferta/...es muy tarde y una chica como tu no puede andar sola por estas calles...  
(Anna) quien dijo que caminaría...tomare un taxi...  
(Hao) en ese caso te acompaño hasta que obtengas uno...que te parece?  
(Anna) no necesito guardaespaldas sabes? así que dejame en paz/ ahora si bajaba las escalinatas.../  
(Hao) Sabes...me agradas...saldrías alguna ves conmigo? he/ le gritaba a la muchacha mientras ella, sin detenerse, desaparecía a medida que llegaba a la vereda/... lo tomare como un si...

(Anna) MIERDA!...VOY A MATAR AL CONDENADO QUE GOLPEA ASI/ eran cerca de las 8 am...era domingo y por tanto el único día en que ella no debía ir al trabajo/ MALDITO INFELIZZZZZZZZ...TE HARÉ PAGARRRRRR/ era evidente que la muchacha en camison no estaba en sus buenos días.../  
Se abre el porton...  
(Yoh) Buenos días...como estas...Anna/ Parecia que el pobre muchacho se hacía diminuto al ver a una chica? estemmmm...sigamos/  
(Anna) que haces aquí? Sabes que hora es?  
(Yoh) estemmmm...nop...  
(Anna) yo tampoco..pero seguro que es muy temprano...que quieres?  
(Yoh) hacemos el proyecto de Fausto juntos...recuerdas/ bueno talves no era tan holgazan como aparentaba...tal ves.../  
(Anna) no hay más remedio cierto?...pasa...que esperas/el joven entra siguiendo a la muchacha por detrás...era notorio que había llegado en mal momento...pero que + da/...sientate...enseguida regreso... 

Anna en su habitación buscaba su vestido negro, se dirige al baño y empieza a arreglarse, por alguna extraña razón, toma el labial y se lo aplica...con cuidado. Estaba muy bien arreglada.  
(Anna) pero que demonios?.../se miraba un tanto extrañada...jamás se maquillaba así y ahora para el idiota lo hacia.../ no ni modo.../ abrió el grifo y con abundante agua se lavaba la cara, el delineador formaba lágrimas negras y el carmesí de los labios desaparecía, sacudía la cabeza como loca, todo para estar despeinada, y con los dedos..le daba un poco de forma/ ahora estoy mejo...se devuelve la sonrisa en el espejo/

Desde las escaleras se podía apreciar, que unos tazones con arróz fueron extrañamente colocados allí, más no encontraba al muchacho. Los sopores de algo que se cocinaba la dirigieron hacia allí; el joven muchacho de unos 20-21 años preparaba te, mientras terminaba de colocar el alimento en otros tazones...  
(Anna) Y tu que piensas que estas haciendo? curioseando en mi cocina?  
(Yoh) tu desayuno /sirve en té en una taza/ que ahora te lo sirvo... 

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa, todo olía muy rico. Anna de su primer bocado e Yoh esperaba impaciente su veredicto.   
(Anna) uú Mmmmmm.../ da otro bocado más/ ...esto está...uú.../Yoh creia que lo iban a condenar de porvida/ si vivieras aquí haría que cocinases para mi por siempre...  
(Yoh) en serio?...gracias!   
(Anna) bueno cuando termine esto, lavaras los trastos y barreras el patio, note olvides de la entrada...y recuerda, cuando termines todo eso, podremos empezar el proyecto...  
(Yoh) Como ? O.o...  
(Anna) Quieres que hagamos el proyecto juntos o no?  
(Yoh) si..  
(Anna) entonces haz lo que te digo, además llegaste sin anunciarte y despertandome con semejantes golpes...me lo debes...  
(Yoh)supongo... uu  
(Anna) si haces lo que te digo...puede que te deje.../Yoh esperaba ansioso/ te deje cocinar para mi...  
(Yoh) he?...XDDD 

El pobre muchacho, hizo lo que se le ordeno y más...El proyecto en esa mañana ya fue esbozado...Justo cuando se disponían a descansar...alguien golpeaba la puerta...  
(Anna) y ahora quien sera/mientras se dirigía hacia el portón seguida por Yoh/ Si quien es/el portón es entre abierto, dejandose ver una parte del rostro del muchacho...  
(Hao) Hola Anna   
(Anna) tú? que haces aquí?  
(Yoh) acaso ya se conocían/el pobre más desorientado no podía estar/  
(Hao) claro!...tu toma esto/entregandole a Yoh un bolso/...vamos que se nos hace tarde...  
(Anna) Tarde? Para que?  
(Yoh) debemos regresar a Izumo...allí vivimos...   
(Anna) "vivimos"?...que acaso ustedes son.../por primera ves notaba la gran similitud de los 2 muchachos.../son...   
(Hao)...gemelos.../Anna estaba atónita...pero rápidamente lo supero/...bueno, Anita...avisame cuando queréis que salgamos...no?  
(Anna) salir/nunca recibió otra respuesta mas que un portonazo en las narices.../ pero que engreído! insoportable ..odioso/entraba a la casa refunfuñando


	3. Chapter 3

(Yoh) y que fue eso? ha?  
(Hao) nada...solo un saludo entre dos buenos amigos  
(Yoh) ami eso no me parecio muy amistoso... además que es eso de la salida...?  
(Hao) Haaa! la otra noche la invite a salir... y como no me dijo ni si ni no...pues... saldre con ella...  
(Yoh) Como! no me puedes hacer esto! Sabes cuanto me importa ella...y!  
(Hao)Lose...pero ella no es tu novia ni nada parecido..además me agrada mucho...pero cambiendo de tema...no encontraste algo familiar en esa casa?  
(Yoh) eh?...no..por que?  
(Hao) Vaya nunca cambias...te crei mas agudo en eso...ni la reconoces?  
(Yoh) bueno la verdad es que cuando entre...nosé...me parecio muy familiar...pero nose porque...   
(Hao)...de pequeños vinimos un verano a la casa de la abuela Kino...recuerdas?  
(Yoh) enonces...ella es!  
(Hao) Bien por fin lo entiendes... Bueno apuremos el paso...  
(Yoh)Demos una cortada por el cementerio...llegaremos en 10 minutos a la estación...

Los 2 hermanos caminaron por un tiempo en silecncio...

(Yoh) Sabes porque debemos ir a Izumo?   
(Hao)emmm...tengo una idea de lo que puede ser pero aún asi no estoy seguro...  
(Yoh) sera...que...  
(Hao) probablemente... solo lo sabremos cuando llegemos alli  
(Yoh) Hao...dime acaso te gusta mucho Anna?  
(Hao)es indudablemente hermosa...su actitud, forma de ser...es perfecta...  
(Yoh) pero como puedes hacerme esto!...sabes..que  
(Hao) ella te gusta desde siempre...lose...te sonrrojaste las 1° que la viste...ya ni te acurdas... fe como hace 15 años...  
(Yoh) he? ella era la niña que...  
(Hao) niña no...ahora tiene 20, pero si es ella...  
(Yoh) que gracioso...el destino nos une siempre...   
(Hao) porque lo dices?  
(Yoh) nada en especial.../so rosto reflejaba la felicidad de esos recuerdos/  
(Hao) No te estes tan feliz...por mas hermano que seas...ella sera mia...  
(Yoh) Que? ella no es una cosa...  
(Hao) quieres apostar?  
(Yoh) Anna no es algo que se apuesta...  
(Hao) Yo apuesto a que ella sera mi novia y no la tuya...  
(Yoh) Ya veras que nooooo!  
(Hao) Genial...apostado entonces...la prenda la elegira el ganador... lo demas..queda librado a la suerte.../Hao sube al metro/  
Yoh aun atonito...lo sigue medio desconcertado...

(?) Como...que te vienes!...que? no puedes? porque? haaa...ya veo..pero bueno podemos hablar igual cierto...haa...

Anna no paraba de caminar por toda la casa en su camison blanco, hablando con Tamao... 

(Tamao) Se...lo siento parece que no podre ir... aver!...esperame un segundo.../el tubo es dejado y unos pasos se escuhan...luego alguien regresa/...a que hora en tu casa?  
(Anna) porque el drastico cambio?  
(Tamao) llego mi compañeras de cuartos... ...puedo ir cierto?  
(Anna) la oferta era para hace unos minutos...  
(Tamao) He? O.o  
(Anna)tre una pizza gigante...y vere si te hago pasar...

(Tamao entre lo que come una porcion de pizza) y como has estado?  
(Anna) y pues un tanto molesta...veras... tengo que hacer un projecto para Fausto con el imbecil de Yoh Asakura...y ensima ayer conocia su hermano y vengo a descubrir que son gemelos...¬¬  
(Tamao) O.o...wowww...cuantas cosas interesantes me voy perdiendo..XDDD   
(Anna) almenos tu tienes un novio y que no es baboso... por cierto como esta el? cuando me lo presentaras..?  
(Tamao) nolose...solo se que esta en Hokaido y que esta en su local con su hermana Pilika  
(Anna) no te preocupa que alguien lo enamore alla?  
(Tamao) claro que no...su hermana me prometio cuidarlo...aun asi lo extraño mucho...  
(Anna) ya veo...  
(Tamao recupreando el animo) pero cuentame entonces con cual de los 2 te quedas?  
(Anna) que! de que demonios hablas...los 2 son detestables... uno con su estupida risita y el otro que cree que tiene al mundo as sus pies...arrogantes...   
(Tamao)Oye...pero nunca tuviste novio cierto? cuando piensas tener una relacion?  
(Anna) no lo se..dejme de molestar con eso.../tomando un almohadon y estampandolo en la cara de la pelirosada/  
(Tamao) eso dolio! / 


	4. Chapter 4

(Anna) Bueno..esta es la sala, por el pasillo a la derecha queda la cocina...y por...  
(Hao) Ya conozco la casa.../su mirada era complacinte/  
(Anna) ya la conoces...en ese caso no tendrás problemas en encontrar tu habitación...ahora si me disculpas...me voy a descansar...así que no me molestes/la chica se marcha con paso bien firme/

Si hubiese deseado realmente descansar, eligió un pésimo día para ello, entre el agobiante calor de verano que pronto se iría y la idea de tener a un insoportable inquilino en casa, aún el cansancio no la vencía...no lo suficiente como para poder dormir...Pero parece que había llegado...lamentablemente llego acompañado

Anna sentía algo pesado sobre ella, no es que tuviera algo encima que la aplaste, sino más bien algo denso, palpable pero imperceptible al ojo humano...La curiosidad mato al gato, pero no a Anna quien en su recién adquirido sopor, abría lentamente sus ojos...para toparse con otro par de ojos que la miraban divertidos...

Yoh esperaba a que la muchacha se levantase y se dignase a ir en su encuentro...hacía como 10 minutos que Hao lo dejo entrar, pero por fin sus preguntas tuvieron respuestas...

(Anna) MISERABLE, INFELIZZZ...MALDITO CANALLLA! QUE HACIAS EN MI CUARTO?

Y si, esa era Anna, su melódica voz era inspiración de poetas... opacaba el canto de un Ruiseñor...

(Hao en un intento por escapar a los almohadonzazos que Anna le arrojaba) hey! o es...no es para tantooo! Yoh ..el te esta esperandooo!

Se le habían acabado las municiones a la chica...y ahora se acercaba acorralando a Hao contra el barandal de la escalera...A todo esto Yoh era como un espectador de una gran obra de teatro, mucho drama y Shakespiare...Anna levanta su mano, a nunca nadie pudo safarse de una buena bofetada al estilo Kyoyama, eso hasta hoy, Hao logro detener la delicada mano de la chica, y furtivamente, cual asecho, le robo un simple beso a la joven, así como robó así se fue...Anna quedo en un shock del que no parecía salir...

(Yoh subió rápidamente las escaleras) Cuando decidas dejar de presumir con mi hermano, baja así terminamos con el trabajo de una ves por todas/Bueno..eso saco a Anna de su relativo transe../

Pero que insoportable, le preguntaba de buenas maneras y respondía cortante, le ofrecía algo; ya sea de tomar o comer; y le daba con palos...en finla situacion era casi insostenible ...almenos para ella

(Anna)YA BASTA!...SI ESTAS MOLESTO POR LO DE ESE BESO...NO ENCUENTRO RAZON PARA ELLO, ADEMÁS HAO ME LAS PAGARA... Y TU DEJA DE SER TAN INDIFERENTE CUANDO TE HABLOOO!  
(Yoh...la indiferencia mata) lo que tu digas.../y seguía igual, Anna lo mira sorprendida...el idiota que tan baboso era ahora ni la hora le daba?...Pero parece que Yoh decide pensar../"pero que mierda estoy haciendo/la expresión del muchacho cambia drásticamente/ oye..disculpa...si ..tienes razón...la verdad eso no es de mi incumbencia..pero es que me molesto ver...  
(Anna) bueno ya somos 2...no/ambos se sonríen...risitas de niños/..bueno apuremos...falta poco para ir a la facultad...  
(Yoh) poco? pero si nos quedan una hora y media...  
(Anna) ves eso es poco...

Yoh y Anna caminaban juntos discutiendo el proyecto, con ese trabajo Yoh se recibía de Abogado Y ella de contadora...Hao los seguía unos cuantos metros atrás...La contemplaba...

Pero para Manta era sorprendente ver que su amigo no se durmió esa clase...Por lo general las clases del Dr. Fausto son entretenidas, el profesor ese día en particular estaba decaído, era el aniversario del último día del que tuvo noticias de su "querida Elisa"  
(Yoh) sabes Manta...ya veras que en unos de estos días Fausto vendrá muy animado..  
(Manta) porque lo dices?  
(Yoh) es solo una corazonada...

Anna se arreglaba en el baño, era capaz de estar allí toda la vida con tal de no regresar con Hao...pero eso era difícil...

(Hao) Dime que harás hoy?  
(Anna) nada...  
(Hao) que interesante...  
(Anna) aquí vamos devuelta...  
(Hao) que?  
(Anna) Tus estúpidas ironías...  
(Hao) bueno...no te preocupes...hoy saldré con mis amigos...  
(Anna) devuelta?..no saliste ayer?  
(Hao) si ...y eso?  
(Anna) desde que llegaste es lo que siempre haces todas las noches...  
(Hao) y eso que tiene de malo...no es mi culpa que sea tan solicitado...además he salido esta semana...  
(Anna) como la anterior, la anterior, la anterior, de la anterior...y así, durante 2 meses!  
(Hao) Vaya como pasa el tiempo no?... bueno..en unos 20 minutos salgo...  
(Anna) has lo que quieres...yo ocupo el teléfono...

(?) Y como estas?  
(Anna) bien... un poco cansada...creo que en 2 semanas terminamos el proyecto...  
(Tamao) en 2 semanas! no puede ser! TTTT nosotros no hemos podido ver que tema haremos...  
(Anna) ¬¬...este...mejor no opino...  
(Tamao) no seas mala...TTTT...  
(Hao) ya me voy/ a lo lejos se lo escucha..seguido de un portazo leve/  
(Tamao) quien era?  
(Anna) era Hao..ese imbecill...¬¬  
(Tamao) entonces como vas con los tuyos?  
(Anna) los míos?  
(Tamao) si...tus novios...  
(Anna) ninguno es mi novio...  
(Tamao) haces linda pareja con Hao...  
(Anna) no hago pareja nada! y deja de nombrarlo...es un idiota...  
(Tamao)que paso?  
(Anna) nada...  
(Tamao)...vamos..algo paso...no me mientas...  
(Anna) ..uff...uu esta bien..ese idiota...me...me..beso...feliz?  
(Tamao) QUE/ casi le saca el oído a la rubia/ NO MI DIOSSS/ Anna aleja el tubo para no quedar sorda/ NOOOOOOO! Y COMO FUEEE?  
(Anna) oye...no me hagas tantas preguntas...  
(Tamao) bueno... pero adonde se iba?  
(Anna) no entendiste lo de "no hagas tantas preguntas" cierto?  
(Tamao) ...jijiji...nop...¬¬  
(Anna) uff...la verdad no sé...dijo que saldría con sus amigos...  
(Tamao) otra ves?  
(Anna) lose... es sospechoso no? pero no me importa que el haga de su vida lo que quiera...  
(Tamao) supongo...ufff/ da un profundo suspiro.../  
(Anna) que te pasa?  
(Tamao) nada...es que ya hace mucho que no se nada de Horo-Horo...y estoy preocupada...  
(Anna) y pues ve a visitarlo...  
(Tamao) no sé en donde vive...U  
(Anna) ¬¬ porque será que eso no me sorprende...

Eran cerca de las 5 am, y Hao ingresaba en la oscura y silenciosa casa, casi como un ladrón profesional, que evita el mas mínimo ruido, ingresa en su habitación, enciende la luz...  
(Anna) que haces todas las noches hasta tan tarde?  
(Hao) te quedaste despierta por mi/la ironía en juego.../  
(Anna) ya quisieras...¬¬  
(Hao) estas aquí, despierta y esperándome a que llegara.../Hao comienza a desvestirse, luego de haber sacado una camisa y pantalón limpio, el cabello lo cure casi por completo/  
(Anna) puedes responder?  
(Hao) la verdad me encantaría...pero debo darme una buena ducha...si quieres puedes acompañarme...pero claro...te quedas afuera mientras me baño...no pienses mal...  
(Anna)...¬¬

Hao desaparece detrás de la puerta del baño...  
(Anna) maldición...así nunca lo sabré.../ se asoma a la perilla de a puerta, ya puede escuchar el agua cayendo.../ es ahora o nunca.../entre abre la puerta y hace su pregunta/  
(Hao) vaya...así que te animaste...pasa...ponte cómoda.../la figura del muchacho era borrosa tras la cortina.../...a si que quieres saber que hago por las noches...  
(Anna) eso fue lo que pregunte.../mientras cierra la puerta y se sienta en donde mas cómodo le era.../  
(Hao) pues en general entreno...solo...eso de los amigos..es...  
(Anna) una mentira cierto?  
(Hao) acertada siempre...pero no es lo único que hago...  
(Anna) entonces?  
(Hao) que curiosa...  
(Anna) creo que pregunte que haces por las noches y eso también esta incluido en el tema...  
(Hao) sin duda... en fin veras...he vivido 8 años en EEUU por lo que con el tiempo me fui a divertir un poco, la mejor diversión es la que de una experiencia placentera...  
(Anna) placentera?...eso significa...  
(Hao)...carnal...lujuriosa...placentera...eso ya lo dije cierto? entiendes?  
(Anna)..no  
(Hao) hablo de sexo...  
(Anna) ah...si muy divertido / con ironía a full/  
(Hao) sabes de eso..cierto?  
(Anna) claro que se! no soy idiotaaa!  
(Hao) ..no me tomes a mal..pero me refería si epidérmicamente..sabes de eso.../el jamás obtuvo aún respuesta a eso...saco la cabeza detrás de la cortina para recibir directo una ex-planchada camisa...seguido de un sonoro portazo.../  
(Anna) Bakaaa!  
Pues tenía 2 opciones... ir a descansar o...esperarlo..pues ninguna de las 2...  
La noche estrellada la llevo a caminar por el jardín un tiempo...tiempo para despejar su mente...como si eso pudiera ser posible...La galería parecía estar desierta... y se veía a duras penas algunos muebles de la sala...Llegando allí..  
(Hao) veo que mi compañía no es del todo bienvenida...  
(Anna) que acertado eres../enfatizando cada palabra de la frase que alguna ves dijo él/...  
(Hao) puedo se arrogante...detestable...idiota /enfatiza la ultima palabras...será...por.../pero cuando estoy contigo...es la única manera en la que puedo reaccionar...  
(Anna) supongo que me debo sentir halagada...pero no me importa...me retiro/ en su camino...se ve detenida por una fuerte mano que la toma de la muñeca y la vuelve hacia el muchacho/  
(Hao) dime.../este se acerca peligrosa pero suavemente hacia ella..como buscando algo/ dime que..que quieres que haga.../Anna nunca pudo responder.../  
Un par de labios de hallaban sellados, pero dejo de ser un simple beso. Ella sentía que sus piernas cedían, se hallaba confundida...y una intrusa lengua inspeccionaba cada rincón...  
Lentamente se separan...ËL la mira de lleno a los ojos y...

* * *

N/A: bueno ahora recién me pongo actualizar el fic. Gomen. En fin, gracias a mis fieles fans que me siguen por todos las webs con este fic! Vero! (divina) muchas gracias...si no fuera por vos no habría seguido con esto! Tu apoyo en los últimos capi, tu empuje, insistencia me han llevado a realizar un super research para poder satisfacer la demanda de un buen fic! Espero! Kanna! Friend! No has terminado tu fic y yo sigo esperando..me había encantado..porfis ponte a trabajar...Y gracias a todos por el support! 


	5. Chapter 5

Unas finas manos se enredan en un fuerte cuello, haciendo uso del encanto que producía sobre aquel joven, mientras unos fornidos brazos sostienen una delgada cintura que parece apunto de quebrar. El beso parecía perpetuarse, iniciado por unos delgados labios carmesí; más cuando se habían comenzado a por cómodos en la sala, al correr algunos muebles...  
Los ojos de Anna se abren como jamás, se hallaba entre las caricias de Hao. Pero que andaba haciendo allí? Se separa bruscamente del muchacho, lo aleja a empujones y sin volverse a ver se dirige corriendo a su cuarto, más con un portazo termina todo.

Naoko la llamo como 3 veces seguidas, las tres veces Anna parecía en Babia. El trabajo esa mañana fue infernal, varias llamadas de atención y casi una expulsión, pero lo que la salvo fue que mintió estar enferma y descompuesta. Esto fue favorable ya que la dejaron salir una hora antes del trabajo.

Benditas sandalias...por alguna razón se sentía extraña en ella, además regañaba por lo imprudente de los mocosos que pasaron, empujándola contra la calle, al correr hacia sus casas. Más ni un "Cuidadooo!" la hubiera hecho advertir la presencia de unos skaiters que peligrosamente rozaron por su par.

(Hao) una tal Tamao llamo.../Anna acababa de ingresar a la pensión/...me escuchaste/ al ver que Anna se dirigía en silencio a su habitación/

Intentaba cambiarse...ya sin le blusa del trabajo, buscaba su camiseta blanca...  
(Hao) así que me esquivaras todo el día/Anna en una reacción natural se cubre su torso superior apoyando su camiseta blanca contra este...dejando ambas manos ocupadas en el asunto/  
(Anna) Acaso no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta antes de entrar?  
(Hao divertido) claro...pero siempre que la puerta estuviese cerrada... no?...lindas sandalias.../con ironía/  
Anna miró a sus pies y encontró la razón por la cual sentía sus pies raros...tenía 2 sandalias diferentes puestas...  
(Anna) estaba probando para ver como me quedan.../en tono enfadado/  
(Hao) ya veo y... que te dijeron en el trabajo de tu nuevo look?  
(Anna Cállate!  
Hao de estar apoyado en el marco de la pared paso a acercarse peligrosamente a la joven...  
(Hao) Tranquila...aún enojada te ves hermosa...solo vine para reclamar en beso que me debes...  
(Anna) beso? que ...  
(Hao) esta mañana te fuiste sin saludarme.../ la toma por el mentón.../ así que lo reclamo ahora...

El sol no daba perdón, golpeaba el portón con gran fuerza, al menos para ser escuchado, rogaba que la gente de adentro se dignase a permitirle dejar entrar.  
(?) Que quieres/ el tono de vos denotaba cierto enfado/  
(Yoh) emmm...tengo que terminar el trabajo con Anna...que acaso llegue muy temprano?  
(Hao) Para nada...tu siempre tan oportuno.../el sarcasmo fue evidente.../

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia adentro de la casa, todavía estaban los tazones sucios en la mesa, pero las miradas desviaron hacia las escaleras de donde provenían unos veloces pasos hacia ellos. Yoh se encuentra cara a cara con Anna, quien parecía recién haberse colocado la musculosa encima pues venia acomodándosela un poco; por un instante ninguno dijo nada, fue hasta que la chica le sonrió le tomó por el brazo y lo llevo a la sala de estudio donde tenían ya gran parte del trabajo. Era evidente que la joven estaba mas que contenta por la presencia de su compañero.

Los tres caminaban rumbo a la universidad, Anna e Yoh adelante iban platicando sobre la terminación del proyecto, a todo esto Hao no les sacaba la vista de encima, o a ella será?  
Si la mirada tuviese manos, la de Hao ya hubiera hecho estragos en Anna, más en no aguantar hizo que la muchacha volviese para mirar al insolente, con destellos asesinos en los ojos; como si eso pudiera disuadir su libidinosa mirada; pero no había de ser la primera ves que sentía lo mismo.

En la entrada los esperaba, o mejor dicho, la esperaba una joven pelirosada...  
(Tamao) Anna/se acerca corriendo hacia la joven/ sabes...sabes de la noticia/con aire entrecortado/  
(Anna) Tamao tranquila...que noticia?  
(Tamao) emmm..este...la del festival de Halloween...  
(Anna) ha...eso../levantando una ceja...pero que estupidez../  
(Tamao) sep..estem.../ya más tranquila/ ven porque no te anotas para la organización del festival...tengo entendido que dan puntos extras por eso y también la ventaja de que si durante los preparativos se tiene exámenes ...estos los pasaran para el mes siguiente... /ahora sí..entonces...le valía puntos y además exámenes tardíos.../ por cierto...  
(Yoh) Anna.../interrumpió...fue cuando la pelirosada se dio conque no estaban solas sino acompañada de 2 muchachos muy parecidos y apuestos...Tamao no hizo mas que enrojecer/ ...creo que llegaremos tarde a clases ...  
(Anna) eso es cierto... Tamao dime...en donde nos apuntamos...?  
(Tamao) durante la clase se pasará la lista...Fausto quien organiza todo con la aprobación de Kanna...  
(?) Es Dr. Fausto y Directora Bishmark...una voz gruesa sorprendió a los jóvenes...detrás de ellos estaba el Prof. Fausto...que para sorpresa de todos sonreía amablemente.../...vamos chicos..ya se les hace tarde...  
(Tamao) emm...estem...eehh...si..si! ...ya ...vamos/la joven, quien el tómate era pálido a comparación de ella, corrió como si el diablo la estuviese siguiendo, hacia el salón de clases.../

(Dr. Fausto) Buenos días clase... como tuve la oportunidad de ver...muchos están entusiasmados con lo del festival de Halloween /dirigiendo miradas simpáticas hacia Tamao/... quienes se anoten participaran de ello, Pero...y lo aclaro, de entre los voluntarios, solo 4 serán elegidos para la organización total del festival, esa elección la haremos la Directora Bishmark y yo, serán los 2 mejores de ambas comisiones, tanto la de la mañana como la de la tarde. A partir de la semana entrante a esos jóvenes se los sacaran de clases para el trabajo del festival..creo que quedó claro...pero como para tener una idea...levanten la mano quienes participaran.../dicho esto...la clase entera se llenó de manitos que se agitaban para hacerse notar...el pobre Manta estaba parado sobre el escritorio/ ...wow..esto no me lo esperaba, es decir que la clase entera se anota?...bien..entonces no será necesario pasar la lista...creo que ya tengo una idea de quienes serán los capitanes de la tarde.../hizo una pausa..mientras ordenaba los papeles de su maletín.../ Bueno jóvenes...el momento que tanto esperaban... un práctico sorpresa...! ...no se emocionen...se cuanto les gusta esto.../lo peor de todo era que el tipo realmente creía eso...XD/  
Anna sostenía su lapicera, resolviendo el práctico, miró de reojo a Yoh y el muchacho lejos de estar nervioso parecía concentrado...para luego descubrir que se había dormido...

(Hao) y ya sabes quienes serán los capitanes de tu comisión?  
(Anna) no lo sé /desde el incidente de aquella noche había tratado de serle lo más indiferente al joven muchacho/ acaso hoy les dijeron a ustedes?  
(Hao) vaya ..parece que te interesa el tema...por fin decides hablarme.../dicho esto..la joven refuto con la mirada y siguió comiendo.../

(?) Buenos días...  
(Clase) Buenos días Prof. Matise  
(Prof. Matise) bueno en la clase de hoy.../no logró terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida/  
(Direct. Bishmark) Disculpe Profesora...podría retirar a la Srta. Kyoyama y al joven Oyamada?...  
(Prof. Matise) seguro...Oyamada..Kyoyama...pueden /haciendo seña con la mano de premiso...luego se acerca a la directora, quien estaba parada en la puerta, y hablan por un rato hasta que los jóvenes se hallan a pasos de la entrada.../  
(Direct. Bishmark) Bien...muchas gracias Maty, Kyoyama , Oyamada síganme...

En el camino hacía rectorado pasaron por los pasillos donde las clases seguían curso normal. Llegando ya a la puerta de rectorado, deja ver a dos jóvenes más, una muchacha de cabellos rubios, atada por 2 colitas a los costados, de mirada tímida; y un joven al que ella no quería ni mirar...  
(Bishmark) Bueno los presento, ella es la Stra. Pahuna Marion, el joven Asakura Hao /el último nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Anna, como un dolor, pero él hizo como si ella no existiera, eso sería un alivio/...bien los dejo, aquí será la sala de reunión, discutan lo que se hará...este año quiero que sea para recordar...entendieron? Mentes Jóvenes, Ideas Frescas.

La velada paso tranquila, Anna y Hao no cruzaron entre ellos palabra alguna, bueno en casi toda la reunión...  
(Marion) Mari se pregunta si...es que Anna no le cae bien Mari  
(Anna) no ..no es eso...  
(Marion) y porque la Srta. Anna no nos habla?  
(Hao) el problema no eres tu Marion, ella esta molesta conmigo...cierto Anita/Ironía a full. Esto levanto una leve sospecha en Manta/  
(Anna) Cállate../evitando contacto con la mirada.../

Por de pronto, en las semana siguiente, la organización iba excelente, el cuerpo estudiantil estaba agradecido por como iba tomando forma el festival. Los demás voluntarios comenzaron a pegar afiches en la vía pública y el los pasillos de la Universidad, todo se hacía de noche.  
Entre tanto, Anna salió al pasillo contigua a la sala de reuniones a respirar un poco. Pronto se vio rodeada por unos fuertes brazos...  
(Hao) que haces sola...?  
(Anna) soltame /tratando de safarse del muchacho con suavidad/  
(Hao) y si no quiero que harás/la toma más fuerte.../  
(Anna) te dije que.../Hao se pone frente a frente con ella ...algo en los ojos de él le impiden seguir con su amenaza.../  
Un ataque voraz se apodera de unos finos labios, oprimiendo un delicado cuerpo contra una pared. Anna en su intento de liberarse... agarra los brazos de Hao, entre clavándole las uñas, y empujarlo lejos de ella...más era casi inútil, pero no desistiría en su intento.../

A Yoh le pareció una buena idea ir por Anna, así la acompañaba a la pensión, había terminado de colocar los afiches en uno de los pasillos de planta baja, por lo que subía hacia el tercer piso, doblando pasillos, justo en el último recodo...Allí, paralizado ante la visión que tenía de todo...Anna en los brazos de Hao, besándose, aparentemente de forma apasionada, y que la chica lo tomaba por los brazos como no queriendo dejarlo ir...O al menos así parecía todo..

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! y descuiden,Aurora tus uñas dejalas tranquilas, no voy a dejar esta historia por nada; Miki (mirada asesina) ya lo dije...pero adelanto para aquellos que ni idea, este fic está en su 2° publicación el la web...en otro lado...sólo para que tengan una idea, todavía no llegé ni a la mitad y vá por el capi 12...como leen..por el 12! y estoy en unprofundo resarch..no tienen idea...sobre japon, los shinkansen, haciendo cálculos de física, te velocidad, de climas xD es el capi 13 el más hard que voy hacer...Vero diosa gracias poe el empuje, nosé si ya te lo dije...siguo en el research..me toma mucho tiempo pero voy avanzando muchísimo (quiero que el capi 13 Rulezzzz! es el capi que marca la mitad de la historia, es importante, es una nueva etapa) hydeist, gracias por el apoyo, no pienso en descepcionarlos! 


	6. Chapter 6

Más reunió toda su fuerza y logró separarse, con el reverso de su mano seco sus labios. Sabía bien que alguien más presenció todo eso, pero rogaba que solo fuese un estudiante que cuando los vio decidió no interrumpir. Pero por más que quisiera sabía que no era así.  
(Hao) que pasa?...porque me empujaste así?  
(Anna) eres un GRAN IDIOTAAA! COMO PUDISTE/ambos estaban agitados...apenas podían hilar una frase completa/...nos pudo ver alguien!  
(Hao) y eso..eso que? acaso hemos hecho algo prohibido?  
Pos el chico tenía razón, no era técnicamente nada mal visto; una pareja besándose, en la privacidad de las sombras...nada que reprobar. Sin más la joven se retiró doblando por el pasillo y bajando unas cuantas escaleras, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

La suave brisa, que con las noches que pasaban se hacía mas fresca, mecían los cabellos rubios de la muchacha. La noche era tranquila, perfecta para meditar y aclarar su cabeza, todo era desorden.  
(?) Te puedo acompañar/no era necesario aclarar quien es/  
(Anna) deseo estar sola.../una campera es posada en los desnudos hombros de ella/  
(Hao) ese camisón no impedirá que pesques un resfrío...  
(Anna) sabes que no debes ser amable conmigo...  
(Hao) porque? acaso estuvo tan mal lo de allá/sentándose al lado de ella/ mírame.../más la chica no hizo caso/ estas segura de querer que me valla?  
(Annna) si por favor...  
(Hao) esta bien..así lo haré /el muchacho se retira hacia adentro de la casa/  
(Anna) no...no estábamos solos...pero quien habrá sido...?

(Dr. Fausto) Bueno jóvenes, hoy es el límite de los proyectos...por favor joven Miwa retire los informes...las maquetas en la sala de exposiciones, las diapositivas las guardan hasta que sea la feria, con los de la otra facultad expondrán los proyectos; mientras yo iré revisando sus informe y en base a eso y la exposición daré la nota final... Mañana les diré como les fue en esto...

Yoh estaba distraído, más de lo de costumbre, su mente parecía divagar más allá de lo real.  
(Anna) Yoh! despierta!  
(Yoh) He?..aahhh..tú..que quieres?  
(Anna) ayúdame..tenemos que llevar la maqueta hacia la sala de exposición /era evidente que Yoh no estaba muy conciente de lo que pasaba...pero lo que era más extraño aún fue su semblante sombrío/ te encuentras bien? estas como enfermo o algo así...pasó algo?  
(Yoh) si..a decir verdad, pasaron muchas cosas Anna /tono frío y seco/ pero eso no importa cierto? todo sea por el proyecto.../se dibujo una sonrisa..parecida a las de siempre..pero esta era forzada/...cuidado..no te vayas a golpear /entre los 2 cargaban la pesada maqueta hacia la sala/

(Tamao) falta poco para Halloween...no?  
(Anna) siii.../dio un gran suspiro/  
(Tamao) que te sucede?  
(Anna) no es nada...solo que...  
(Tamao) solo que...que?  
(Anna) que Yoh estuvo actuando muy extraño últimamente...casi no me habla y no estoy segura del porque...  
(Tamao) ya veo...y Hao también anda raro?  
(Anna) Hao?...no..él está bien...pero no es quien me preocupa.../con seriedad/  
(Tamao) Entonces lo admites! te gusta Yoh!  
(Anna) NOOOO!...pasa que...ya no sé...  
(Tamao) como/un poco preocupada mira a su amiga...mientras ambas caminan disfrutando de un hotdog...hacía rato que no salían de la ruina/ quieres decir..que con abmos te pasa algo?  
(Anna) eso es lo que no sé.../otro suspiro/...verás...con Yoh me siento cómoda y tranquila...casi e diría que en paz...pero con Hao siento que todo mi ser se enerva, más cuando estamos muy cerca no puedo resistirme y terminamos...  
(Tamao) Besándose apasionadamente! Woooowwwww! v /la chica miraba al cielo muy ilusionada...cara de haber visto la mejor parte de la telenovela.../  
(Anna) Tamao! no es gracioso!  
(Tamao) tal ves deberías hablar con Yoh, así sabrás lo que le pasa y en cuanto a Hao, creo que mejor dejarlo ahí...  
(Anna) dejarlo ahí?  
(Tamao) si...dejarlo ahí...  
(Anna)...no tienes idea cierto?  
(Tamao)...si..ni idea..U  
(Anna) ni modo...intentaré hablar con Yoh mañana por la tarde a la salida de clases...así que no me esperes...Nos vemos/Anna sale corriendo hacía su casa y desaparece de la vista de la pelirosada/  
(Tamao) En fin...yammm /le da un buen bocado a su hotdog/ que rico!

* * *

N/A.:ZoeElric-Asakura bueno este capi va para vos! Gracias por seguir esa historia...iré acelerando la publicación...ya hice todo el research necesario para que escriba el capi 13...prontooo..pronto...lo publicaré...sean pacientesss!

Ely-sama


	7. Chapter 7

(?) Haaaa/mientras se desperezaba/...  
Se levanta del futón y se dirige al baño para enjuagarse la cara. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y ella no había ido al trabajo, se tomó el día ya que terminarían hoy de revisar los detalles del salón, para el baile de halloween de la noche siguiente.  
La casa estaba vacía, lo había intentado durante toda la semana pasada, según Tamao estaba retardando mucho las cosas. Hervir el agua y servirse un té, para luego ir al sauna y tomarse un buen baño caliente.  
(Anna) Tal ves si lo ame después de todo...  
(?) A quien amas/la muchacha estaba segura que no había gente en la pensión...mas un muchacho de cabellos largos se sentaba a pocos metros de ella/ y bien? A quien amas?  
(Anna) que haces tu aquí?  
(Hao) he? acaso esta no es mi casa/ se termina de acomodar en la piscina...los vapores daban a su piel cierto aspecto tentador.../ no me mires así...estaba cansado y me dieron permiso de regresar, recuerda que tu no eres la única que trabajo durante estos meses para le fiesta de mañana.../apoya su brazo sobre el borde de la pileta, la yemas de sus dedos comienzan a juguetear en el hombro de la chica/ y bien?  
(Anna) y "bien" que/se aleja unos centímetros de su mano.../ deberías de haberte anunciado...yo podría haber estado desnuda y...  
(Hao) es una lástima...porque me hubiera aprovechado de ti.../mira hacia l cielo, el celeste estampaba el firmamento/...  
La joven estaba frustrada, su único momento de paz acababa de esfumarse cual vapor de agua. Cubriéndose más con la toalla se levanta y dispone salir.  
(Hao) ya te vas/la mira pícaramente / pero si acabo de llegar...  
(Anna) justamente...

(Dr Fausto) Bueno muchachos...y claro señoritas...para su felicidad les tengo las calificaciones de sus trabajos!  
Caras de nerviosismo se vislumbraban por todos lados, los jóvenes murmuraban por lo bajo. Anna aprovecho para escribir una nota.  
(Anna) Oyamada...Oyamada... toma/le arroja al escritorio una nota...un papelito doblado prolijamente/ para Yoh..pasale.../así hizo el pequeño...Yoh lo recibió..más ni lo miro...colocándolo a un costado de su escritorio /  
(Dr. Fausto) bueno yaa...jóvenes! Primero felicitare a los trabajos de Oyamada-Miwa y Asakura-Kyoyama, felicidades muchachos...hicieron un excelente trabajo/ y para Anna la clase no pasó más allá de un "bla..bla..bla..." /  
Estaba acomodando sus libros en el bolso, mientras veía de reojo al joven leyendo su mensaje, con cierto asco para luego hacer una bolita y arrojarlo al cesto de basura; no había que ser genio para entender la respuesta, la convocatoria al encuentro, completamente rechazada, no era de extrañar; en especial si los últimos días Yoh parecía irritado por algo.  
La noche calló pesada, dentro de todo el vientito se volvía ada ves más fresco, era evidente que entrarían en Otoño que habría que comenzar a abrigarse. Dejaba el Gymnasio atrás, luego de cerrar las puertas, ya había revisado las luces, las música y cada detalle del baile de mañana.  
Ya eran cerca de la media noche, apunto de cruzar el portón de la Universidad, se detuvo a mirar uno de los carteles del promoción del baile, ya todas las tarjetas de entrada fueron agotadas, y tuvo varias invitaciones, incluso Hao le insinúo, más allá nadie que a ella le interesara. Más decidió proseguir camino.  
(?) Se está poniendo fresco no/esas palabras, no; era la voz que la hizo detenerse en ese instante/ supongo que has de tener prisa por irte a casa...  
(Anna) la verdad..crei..que.../el muchacho sale de entre las sombras...no podría describirse el semblante de esa mirada.../  
(Yoh) que no vendría...cierto?  
(Anna) Yoh yo...  
(Yoh)...no me tienes que decir nada...ya se y aunque me cuesta aceptarlo...que tu y Hao...bueno..son pareja.../okey...la cara de Anna comenzó por una mueca de "que mierda?" ha simplemente levantar la ceja/ así que he asumido.../fue interrumpido por una estrepitosa carcajada... la chica no podía parar de reír; Yoh estaba desorientado, y la pobre ya lloraba y sostenía su estómago de tanto esfuerzo por controlar su jolgorio/  
(Anna) Hao y yo? pero...de donde sacaste eso?  
(Yoh) Oye! No te hagas la tonta conmigo... los ví!  
(Anna) nos viste/ahora todo parecía tomar cierta claridad/  
(Yoh) si! cuando se besaron en los pasillos/la carita que ponía el joven de pucherito le causaba a Anna mucha gracia.../ no me gusto nada ver como se.../se muerde el labio..no quería seguir recordando, trayendo devuelta esas imágenes a su cabeza, más fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, y se volvió a verla/...  
(Anna) así que por eso estuviste todo este tiempo sin hablarme?...bueno la verdad...yo...veras... Hao se torna impulsivo...y no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo y besa ...besa...bien.../lo último lo dijo con cierta timidez no pudiendo evitar así un leve sonrojó que se intensifico al ver fijamente al muchacho que estaba en frente/  
(Yoh) que..que..que...BESA BIEN! estas jugando con él?  
(Anna) QUE? Él juega conmigo! como se te ocurre pensar que yo soy..soy...bueno eso!  
Ambos estaban irritados... pero al menos sacaron la verdad a luz.  
(Yoh) ufff... bueno..pero dime...tu y Hao son algo?  
(Anna) NOOOOOOOO! ya te dije...el usa la fuerza conmigo...no sé...hace juegos mentales...me confunde y yo... /empieza a temblar... de alguna manera tiene grabado en su piel la forma en como Hao la toca y la estremece/  
(Yoh) estas bien? Porque pareces...no sé...quieres i al parque? Podríamos terminar de hablar no crees/la joven asintió.../ y bien/en el trayecto/ entonces no hay nada... que bueno...  
(Anna) porque lo dices?  
(Yoh) he? estem...yo...jjaa...emmm...uffff...uu bueno veras... no sé como decírtelo... pero... no crees que es mejor regresar?'  
(Anna) como?'  
(Yoh) si... ya es muy tarde y creo que será mejor que regreses; además esta poniéndose frío..no?  
(Anna) tienes razón... mejor regreso a casa...  
(Yoh) e puedo acompañar? digo..para que no te pase nada...nunca se sabe si...  
(Anna) vamos...deja de hablar y pon te a caminar...  
(Yoh) espérame!

Doblaron pos unas calles, cruzaron otras, para terminar en frete de un portón  
(Yoh) bueno supongo que...bueno...esto es un adiós...jiji  
(Anna) si..estem.. Hasta mañana /a ponto de cerrar la puerta.../  
(Yoh) Oye Anna!  
(Anna) he?  
(Yoh) bueno veras...hemos trabajando mucho para el baile de mañana...y me preguntaba que a que hicimos tanto...bueno tu organizaste casi todo..estem..deberías disfrutarlo y .. creí que tal ves querríasiralbaileconmigo!  
(Anna) bueno..supongo que tienes razón..  
(Yoh) en serio...te busco mañana a las 8?  
(Anna) si.../un poco nerviosa.../  
(Yoh) Genial...bueno..nos vemos.../Yoh toma camino hacia el templo/  
(Anna) YOH!.../este se da vuelta a verla todavía en la puerta.../ Buenas noches.../desaparece tras cerrarla...  
(Yoh) ...buenas noches...Anna

* * *

N/A: bueno ya por fin me decirdo publicar...tanto tiempo no? Bueno para la gente grossa..ya publique el capi 13 de la versión adelantada de la historia.. xD...ya obtuve comentarios... veré que cuando la publique aquí la extienda un poco más...lo dudo..la vagancia me supera..ynadie me tienta con comida..cosa que es mi debilidad...siempre que sea ricooo...y aun así no estoy gorda..solo rellenita.. (todo lo anterior no tiene nada que ver con la historia...en fin u.u)

POr fin el gilipollas de Yoh (que bien trato a los personajes no?) la invita..superado el trauma de la esenita con Hao .. >. ..si ya se..yo tambien prefiero los HaoxAnna...y se preguntaran porque no lo hago así? simple soy fiel al manga...solo por eso...pero ya veré puede que haga ciertas modificaciones en el fianl...entonces abría 2 verciones de Ringo...(una roja y otra verde xD)

Voy a tener en cuenta las exigencias de mi público...si hago otra versión..le paso el link así la vea..depues me dicen cual prefieren...

Ely-sama


	8. Chapter 8

(?) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/ una rubia alejaba de su pobre e infeliz oído el tubo del teléfono, lo más que podía/ OOOOHHH! KAMMMMIIII SAAAAMMMAAAA/ la joven resolvió el problema dejando el auricular en la mesita de luz de su habitación...esperaría que su interlocutor terminara su monólogo de aullidos.../ ANNNAAA! ESSS INCREIBLEE! YOOO SABÍAAA XDDD...SABÍAAA QUE ASAKURA Y... OOOOHHHH KAMMIIIIIIIIIIIII/ había dos opciones, ser amable y esperar que su amiga decida dejar de gritar...lo que podía llevar...mejor lo dejemos allí O! Una más efectiva pero.../  
(Tamao) Anna?...Annitaa/el tono del fono indicaba que.../ me...me...me COLGOOOOO! TTTT / pero la pelirosada no se iba a quedar sin la primicia de su amiga.../ Discúlpame Anna...es que...  
(Anna) ya se...estás muy emocionada... pero no es para que me saques los poco de tímpanos que tengo.../algo fastidiada/ hasta Hao no baka se quejó...lo que es lo último que me faltaba...  
(Tamao) perdón...en serio...de veras...  
(Anna) Uffff...seee...supongo...y bueno...eso pasó...  
(Tamao) AAAAhhhh/casi en suspiro/ que romántico...  
(Annna) He? Que tiene eso de romántico?  
(Tamao) Como? claro que tiene que ver...tiene mucho que ver! Mira...  
(Anna) dudo que pueda mirar...tal ves pueda escuchar...  
(Tamao) estemmmm...ehhh...see...jjiji... bueno volviendo...primero salen juntitos de la mano muy abrazaditos...UUHHHyyyy! luego él se declara por ti... y final mente se casan y viven felices para siempre.../un leve sonrojo en una mejillas bien pálidas/  
(Anna) ... /rodando un poco los ojos/ creo que lees muchos cuentos infantiles...  
(Tamao) NOOO! pasa que en el último capítulo de.../si Anna llegó hasta este momento en que Tamao comienza a relatar como fue y como le hubiera gustado que su novela terminase, es decir Sachiko con Miyavi... y que se hubieran casado...y larga es la historia como para hacer un "breve resumen"; es que : uno Anna está cansada... Muy cansada...O! tiene la cabeza en otra parte y escucha a su amiga con cierta diversión/

La habitación era un revoltijo total; ropas, cajas, y todo aquellos que pueda ser fácil de arrojar hacia ningún lado, volaba tranquilamente hasta que una de esas cosas calló en la cabeza de, alguien que se refiere hacia su persona como" bajo de estatura".  
(Manta) Ouchhh! Yoh?...Yoh..? ... YOOOOHHH!  
(Yoh) Ehhh? Que sucede Manta?  
(Manta) Para que estás sacando todo eso del placard/mirando as su alrededor se da con que ya el piso de la habitación era apenas visible debajo de tanta...porquería? ...basura?como le quieran llamar.../  
(Yoh) estoy buscando algo...  
(Manta ) que cosa?  
(Yoh) algo...rojo...que te pones en la cabeza...tiene unos cuernitos...y  
(Manta) es una máscara de demonio?  
(Yoh) SEE! eres bueno para las adivinanzas.../a todo esto el castaño jamás se volvió a ver a su amigo que lo miraba con una expresión de incredulidad...él seguía buscando/ como supiste?...que...  
(Manta) no sé...tal ves...sea...porque.../toma un profundo respiro...y/ ME LA TIRASTE EN LA CABEZA HACE COMO 5 MINUTOOOOOOSSSS!  
(Yoh en serio?.../cerebro carburando/... eh?...EHHH?.../se para inmediatamente...le arrebata la máscara de las manos del enano y se abraza a ella/...mascarita! wiiiiiiiiii...  
(Manta) Ay.../¬¬U...patético verdad/...porque tan importante eso?  
(Yoh) jijijiiji.../se vuelve hacia Manta/ larga...larga historia...  
(Manta) al menos las encontraste para el baile...  
(Yoh) que/cara de Yoh cuando le hablan en tailandés.../  
(Manta al ver la ridícula expresión del joven) me refiero que con esa vas a Halloween...cierto?  
(Yoh) AHHH!...no  
(Manta) QQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
(Yoh) ya te dije que iré disfrazado de esqueleto...mira.../señalando el atuendo colgado en algún lado de la dimensión desconocida... "cuarto de Yoh"/...no te acuerdas?  
(Manta) entonces...PARA QUE MIERD HICISTE TANTO DESASTRE? SI NO IBAS CON ESO...PARA QUE RAYOSSSSsssss...ehhhh/ Yoh se sonrojo de repente...lo que llamó la atención/  
(Yoh) bueno...verás...es que...me recuerda a una chica...y...yo...  
(Manta) bueno...ni modo...conociendote...eso debe ser muy especial...como para que te pongas a hacer semejante desorden...aunque ya es muy tarde...me voy yendo...mañana hay mucho que hacer...  
(Yoh) bueno...cuídate...nos vemos .../ escucha a lo lejos una puerta cerrarse...y cuando por fin sale de su trance.../ y... ahora...QUE HAGOOO/habitación desorden a la enésima potencia/ es mucho...y tengo que limpiar...? me da pereza...TTTT / en un acto de arrojo busca una escoba que barre bien.../

(?1) Y ya tienes pareja para el baile?  
(?2) emmmmm...nooo...  
La ceja se arqueó de tal manera que dejaba formada una expresión de "no te creo ni aún viendote"  
(Hao) y por que me miras así?  
(Anna) no te creo /cortante/  
(Hao) ya se que es difícil creerlo, soy tan apuesto que es casi imposible que.../viendo que la joven se levantaba y lo "abandonaba"/ Oye! Oye...era broma...ajjaj...soy arrogante paro no tanto...además no terminaste de desayunar...  
(Anna) y bien?  
(Hao) y bien que/retomando la charla.../...Ah! Eso...si...supongo que hoy me decido...  
(Anna) te decides?  
(Hao) si...verás...no es por nada pero...muchas chicas me pidieron...y bueno...me gustaría ir con todas...pero solo tengo 2 brazos...y en fin...  
(Anna) ya veo... la vidas en injusta contigo Hao.../la joven se levanta.../ bueno eso no importa quiero que tengas todo limpio para cuando vuelva del trabajo...hoy almorzamos sushi, prepáralo bien.../la muchacha desaparece tras doblar hacia el pasillo/  
(Hao) ...no tienes idea de cuan injusta es.../casi inaudible, la amargura de esas palabras quedaron en la nada.../

Trabajo, no sabe/no contesta; universidad, emmmmm pololeando con Yoh? Como Manta y Tamao andaban solo, acordaron asistir juntos al baile. Durante uno de los recesos vieron a Pahuna con Hao, esto hizo sonreír para sus adentros a una rubia que los miraba divertida.

(?) Que te vas ha poner/un muchacho de cabellos largos estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, entrada de una habitación/  
(Anna) no estoy muy segura.../mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla/ por?  
(Hao) ada...pregunto...pasa que yo...estem...  
(Anna) no sabes tampoco y quieres que te ayude...cierto?  
(Hao) Mierda Anna/acercándose furtivamente hacia la rubia y tomándola por la cintura/ eres perfecta... me casaría contigo ya mismo...  
(Anna) si no fuera por que yo te castrarían en tu intento.../ella le sonreía? por las dudas de que ella cumplieses con su palabra, Hao la suelta rápida y suavemente.../ así está mejor... y bien...lo haré...te ayudare si es que así te vas ya... no creo que a Marion le guste esperar...

Un frac, una galera y una máscara /como la que usó el padre de Bobby Jackson, cunado con la mujer le hicieron esa broma...¬¬/ fue más que suficiente para que Hao se convirtiese en algo parecido a "el fantasma de la Opera"  
(Anna) bien...supongo que con eso bastará...  
(Hao) sep...aunque...ahora te toca  
(Anna) ni modo.../media vuelta hacia su cuarto seguida por un galán de frac/

(Hao) que tal de vampiresa/mientras saca un fino vestido negro, elegante/ Mmmmmm...  
(Anna) que pasa?  
(Hao) le falta algo..no sé...como que...Ya está/deja el vestido en las manos de Anna para luego regresar con un par de tijeras.../  
(Anna) ni lo pienses...!  
(Hao) es un pequeño retoque...no es la gran cosa... ya sabes... un tajo y un escote le vendrán bien...para algo sirve máquina además de juntar polvo... tenemos tiempo todavía de reformarlo un poco...  
Después de una media hora de recortes y puntadas de una costurera la muchacha por fin se prueba el traje...  
(Anna) imposible...no voy a salir así..parezco una cualquiera...  
(Hao) una vampiresa debe ser sexy.../guiñándole un ojo.../ así que bueno supongo que Yoh estará muy feliz...jejej...  
(Anna) que quisiste decir? ha? A DONDE TE VAS/mientras ve como el muchacho sale corriendo de la habitación con la máscara en mano/  
(Hao) A Marion no le gusta esperar!


	9. Chapter 9

El bocinazo de una limusina le hizo notar que ya era hora de irse. Al llegar al portón le esperaba un muchacho huesudo con la puerta abierta del coche. Definitivamente no iban solos.  
(?) Woooww! Que lindo disfraz/lo podemos decir de esta manera, el joven que le esperaba afuera de la limusina no la había dejado de mirar desde que sus ojos se posaron en ella/  
(Anna) gracias Tamao, aunque creo que está por demás provocativo, me siento algo incomoda en esto... uú  
(Tamao) para nada/ por fin hace notar de la existencia de una cuarta persona, si es que la podemos llamar así/ ha! Pues yo vine con Manta, como ambos estábamos solos, pensé que era lo mejor no/mira devuelta a su diminuto acompañante/  
(Yoh) buenos.../ había llegado el momento de hacerse notar principalmente ante la rubia/ creo que es hora de que partamos, no creen?

Pues habían llegado como quien llega a un Academy Award, solo faltaba la alfombra roja. La multitud disfrazada, los maquillajes, el trabajo de la decoración, los equipos de audio, el Dj, todo; todo demostraba lo fructífero que había sido el trabajo del consejo, y además de los efectos de ambientación /como el humo que sale de esas máquinas colocadas al ras del suelo/

Se colocaron en una de las mesas más cercanas a la pista de baile. Por su parte Manta decidió traer un trago a Tamao, en tanto Yoh y Anna caminaban lentamente a la pista.  
Durnte las primeras horas, la música movida, un poco de techno y algo de remixados j-pop. Tamao y Manta conversaban animadamente omitiendo todo el movimiento a su alrededor, cabe recordar que Tamao tenía novio y que Manta, aún difícil de creer, ya tenía prometida.

Transcurrida más de la mitad de la noche, ya se podían ver a varios tirados pro distintos lugares. Sin embargo un par de brazos se enredaban en la nuca de un esqueleto, al cual muy poca sangre una vampiresa puede sacar. Fue entonces cuando vio a Hao llevar a Marion de la mano hacia los vestidores; algo de ello no le agradaba, la muchacha parecía estar fuera de si, era casi arrastrada por el muchacho de cabellos largos.  
(?) Anna? Sucede algo/devuelta a donde estábamos/  
(Anna) he?...NO...nada...está todo bien...  
(Yoh) hey..te ves cansada, quieres que te lleve a casa? Es tarde.. así que...  
(Anna) a casa/eso por un lado era una excelente idea, iría a descansar; pero por otro si conocía bien ha Hao, lo mejor era un poco de prudencia y no regresar, a lo sumo irse a casa de Tamao/ emmm... bueno, si tu quieres claro  
(Yoh) de acuerdo /con su típica sonrisa "muestra tus dientes/ vamos... /mientras la sacaba de la multitud danzante de lentos, llevándola por la cintura/ les aviso a los chicos /mientras señala a Manta/

Hacía un poco de fría, Yoh cedió su saco para cubrir sus hombros. Pese a la oscuridad lograron distinguir que habían llegado al cruce en donde para un lado estaba su casa y para el otro la de Yoh.  
(Yoh) hey! Hacia donde vas, tu casa esta para el otro lado...  
(Anna) eso ya lo sé, pero es que me dieron ganas de conocer el interior del templo, vienes/Hay necesidad de preguntarlo 2 veces/

No hubo más palabras de eso hasta que llegaron a la entrada, luego de subir varias escalinatas.  
(Yoh) pasa, disculpa el desorden, pero es que hoy estuve buscando varias cosas...jjiji

Anna pasó sin dar mucha importancia al caos dentro, ero fue un cuarto con la puerta entrecerrada lo que llamó su atención. El joven revisaba el refrigerador en busca de algo que invitarle a su acompañante, al no conseguirlo se limitó a preparar un poco de té lo que sería más apropiado teniendo en cuenta la situación climatológica del momento. Salió de la cocina para preguntar su gustaba de aquella bebida caliente, más no la encontró. No quedaba otra que ver en donde se hallaba.

Contemplando primero la dimensión desconocida, alias cuarto de Yoh, pero luego decidió mover algunas cosas en detrimento de hallar algo interesante. Allí estaba, un brillante y furioso rojo, era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado poder encontrar allí, sin embargo ahora lo sostenía entre sus manos.

(Yoh) Anna? Estás aquí/el muchacho se asomaba por la puerta al vislumbrar a su "amiga" arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo su máscara de demonio/  
La muchacha sale de su trance, mira fijamente al joven con una mirada desorbitada.  
(Anna) Eras tu..eres con quien baile hace un año?  
(Yoh) emmm..no estoy muy seguro de que hablas... yo...  
(Anna) uff.../el suspiro interrumpió a su otra parte/ dime, que eres de la Señora Kino.../no recibía respuesta.../ RESPONDEE!  
(Yoh) soy su nieto.../casi en un susurro/ ... yo quise decírtelo..pero... /con la cabeza gacha/

Un tibio dedo se posó en sus labios, levantó su mirada hacia la chica, pero solo vio sus cabellos dorados, su rostro ladeado hacia un costado mirando el piso. Lentamente dejó de ser un dedo a posar toda su palma, que lentamente se deslizaba hacia su mejilla. Estaba confundido, esperaba a que le gritara, pero nada. Su suave mano le hizo voltear hacia ella, le miraba con intensidad.

(Anna) Eras tu...cierto? el chico demonio de Izumo, así que tu también saliste a despejarse esa noche...no/Yoh tomo la delicada mano de la joven entre una de las suyas, la obligó a pasarla detrás de su nuca, para luego tomarla por la cintura, parecía frágil y quebradiza. La incitó a bailara una melodía que tarareaba suavemente, la misma que escuchaban aquella noche, la noche de su primer beso. Ella apoyo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del muchacho, imprimiendo un beso carmesí en la yugular. Quedaron así por el resto de la noche.

(?) Asi que te estuviste divirtiendo hasta tarde no/ese tono mostraba cierto reproche hacia una rubia que acaba de cruzar el umbral de su casa  
(Anna) tienes algún problema con eso/que fue eso, celos, sobreprotección/  
(Yoh) no para nada...al menos dime...con quien estuviste toda la noche, debe ser alguien interesante para que no hayas decidido dejarlo...  
(Anna) con Yoh /dijo cortantemente/  
(Hao) Yoh? No era que lo detestabas y que se yo...  
(Anna) Celos?  
(Hao) ya quisieras...  
(Anna) como sea /dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose por las escaleras a su habitación pero antes, el muchacho vuelve a hablar/  
(Hao) que hicieron/si! Era el momento triunfal para Anna, dando una elegante vuelta y mirando con cierta lujuria/  
(Anna) recuerdas cundo hablamos en el baño sobre el tipo de "diversión" que Tú llevabas/el joven estaba perplejo, ya se hacía algunas ideas.../ Digamos que seguí alguno de tus consejos.

Con eso bastaba, más allá de la mentira que acababa de decir, iba a disfrutar mucho la mirada de Hao, entre rabioso y atónito.


	10. Chapter 10

Estaba idiota, pero por demás. Fue una venganza o verdad. Habrá sido posible que ese infeliz le ganara de mano. No quería imaginarse; no podía, ella en los brazos de él! Tenía que haber una forma de comprobarlo, no idea descartada. Es verdad, si ella quería fastidiarlo lo estaba logrando, no era que el fuese menos que eso. Si lo recordaba bien, no pasó mucho así que difícil olvidar.

Flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ella venía caminando, difícilmente lo hubiese notado sino al estar a unos cuentos metros, luego de levantar la vista de su bolso en busca de un manojo de llaves.  
(?) Que haces aquí?  
(Hao) uff.../encogió de hombros y le extendió una carta/ toma...  
(Anna) Cartas de amor? Es tu estilo/filosa/  
(Hao) No lo creo, te gustará más cuando termines de leer.../para que/  
Anna leía y releía, parecía que nada tuviere sentido, nada. Era de esperar, la casa no era suya, y por fin estaría un inquilino que le ayudase a mantener el caserón, pero por otro lado, no le parecía muy buena la calidad de su compañía. Arrugó la nota en su mano, abrió la puerta.  
(Anna) te quedarás ahí? No tengo todo el día!

End Flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Designio de su abuelo, él se lo pidió, de manera que su hermano y él pudieran entrenar sin problemas. Tenía muy en claro de que uno de los dos debía seguir con las tradiciones de la familia. Lo que no tenía sentido es la razón por la cual combatir. No eran los mejores hermanos, pero competir entre ellos le era absurdo.

Caminaba tranquilo por la galería, pero el brillo de esa luna lo detiene a contemplarla. Suaves manos posan sobre sus hombros una manta.  
(Hao) y esto?  
(Anna) no puedo permitir que te enfermes, tienes que limpiar la casa y cocinar, recuerdas? Además en unos días tenemos nuestra celebración, la entrega de los diplomas y demás.  
(Hao cerrando sus ojos) si, todo pasó tan rápido, ya somos procesionales...  
(Anna) En teoría, en tanto no tengamos los títulos...  
(Hao) realmente lo hiciste con Yoh/dejó de sentir su calor a su alrededor/  
(Anna) Buenas noches Hao, o lo que queda de ella.

(?) Y bien? Que te vas ha poner este viernes?  
Dos muchachas caminaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial, viendo algunas vidrieras, en detrimento de algo adecuado para vestir ese inevitable día.  
(?) No lo sé/ el tono seco, algo despreocupado, sin emoción ni motivación alguna/  
(Tamao) Anna! como puedes estar tan depresiva/la chica agitaba los brazos llamando o al menos tratando de llamar la atención de su inmutable amiga/  
La rubia pasó de largo, unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo, allí!. Era simplemente perfecto. Un corsé rojo, con encaje negro; esa dualidad tonal, era como una lucha del rojo por destacarse tras la puntillas negras que la cubrían. La extensa falda negra tornasolada en tintes rojizos.  
Le entrega del diploma seguido de una gran fiesta, de enorme salón, ella luciendo radiante vestimenta, impactando a todos a su alrededor, pero principalmente a un joven castaño que de hace un tiempo eran más que amigos.  
Ilusos son si creen que post-entrega del diploma siguen ese tipo de celebraciones con tanta pompa. Seamos realistas, en el primer pub que pudieron encontrar, allí se metieron todos a celebrar, sin poder faltar unos buenos porrones (vasos de un litro de cerveza). Esa camisa blanca semi desprendida, hacía mucho calor adentro, sacos corbatas desparramadas por el local.  
Era un tremendo desastre, pero esa fuerte mano posada sobre la suya le daba tranquilidad, la sonrisa cálida, paz; que más podría pedirse hoy?  
(Anna) Yoh, disculpa un segundo, voy al tocador./el chico asintió/  
Un sorbo más y...el fuerte palmazo en su espalda hizo desbordar un poco de aquel líquido ámbar espumeante  
(?) Y que tal vamos ?  
(Yoh) ufff...  
(?) Hey! Si sigues tan feliz creo que me dará nauseas...  
(Yoh) Que quieres Hao?  
(Hao) Vaya forma de decirme "te felicito hermano!".../Yoh rodó los ojos/... esta bien...quería saber como vas con doña Anita...eso es mucho pedir?  
(Yoh) que te traes/sin despegar la vista del pequeño derrame de cerveza en la barra y ver como las burbujas se extinguían una tras otra/  
(Hao) nada, no siempre porque me interese en tu vida me traigo cosas encima...  
(Yoh) lo que sea...  
(Hao) Vamos..no puedes estar tan deprimido...que sucede, es "Julieta" quien te tiene así "Romeo"?  
(Yoh) ufff.../suspiro otra ves, pero más profundo que el anterior/ ...Le propuse matrimonio /a la ves se volvía a mirar a su gemelo/...dijo que lo pensaría.  
(Hao) .../silencio, se volvió al porrón dejado en la barra como concentrándose en este/ es decir que ya lo hicieron ...cierto/si, esa era su oportunidad de averiguar la verdad que desde hace semanas lo tenía carcomiendo/  
(Yoh) hacer? hacer que?  
(Hao) no te hagas el tonto conmigo, ya ha estas alturas Anna no debe ser virgen o si/ lo morí de manera inquisidora/  
(Yoh)que?...puff...ja..jajjaj.jjajajja.../bien habría que actuar con cautela, tanta "preocupación" no podía ser reemplazada con una sonoriza de satisfacción/  
(Hao) de que tanto te ríes/ si estaba resultando parecía conmocionado, buena actuación/ que tiene eso de gracioso?  
(Yoh) nada.../tratando de aplacar su jolgorio/...es solo que no sé de donde sacaste esa idea...es muy gracioso...yo respeto a Anna así que hasta que no nos casemos, seguiremos castos...  
(Hao) en serio? y tu crees que acepte/ironía, sarcasmo; como si él supiera algo que Yoh no/  
(Yoh) a que te refieres?  
(Hao) Que!...ya lo olvidaste tán rápido? vaya que mala memoria tienes...  
(Yoh) no entiendo...  
(Hao)claro que si /dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y acercándose un poco al rostro preocupado de su hermano/ o es que a caso has olvidado de nuestra Gran apuesta?  
El muchacho palideció, que idiota; conociendo a su hermano sabía que no se daría por vencido. Tomaría cualquier ventaja sobre él, todo con tal de ganar esa apuesta que al fin y al cabo el jamás acepto, pero nunca rechazó.  
(?) De que apuestan hablan/esa voz, antes dulce suave, en ese momento era áspera y tosca. Ambos muchachos dieron vuelta para ver a quien había interrumpido su charla/ no pienso preguntar de vuelta...  
(Yoh) Anna...yo../no podía articular palabra alguna/  
(Hao) que? Acaso no sabías/Tomaría ventaja a cualquier costa/ Yoh y yo hace ya casi 6 meses un poco o menos, apostamos en ver quien sería el primero en llevarte a la cama...recuerdas hermanito/ palmeándole el brazo con una sonrisa cínica. Yoh le miró estupefacto, para volver a mirar a su "ex-prometida"? Intentó articular palabra pero un bofetazo únicamente logró hacer salir un gemido de dolor/  
(Anna) parece que al final mostraste tu verdadera forma de ser no?...No distas mucho de tu "hermanito mayor"...  
(Hao) Anna no lo tomes así.../ queriendo tranquilizarla/  
(Anna) tu cállate, lo que hiciste fue muy bajo, pero no me sorprende del todo.../miró a su ex-novio con toda frialdad/ cuando pensabas decírmelo? que era parte de una mugrosa apuesta/no esperaba respuesta, giró sobre sus talones, después de tomar sus cosas de la barra y emprender marcha hacia la salida. Yoh trato de detenerla, pero.../ No te me acerques, eres tan repugnante como tu hermano, supongo que no se podía esperar algo mejor de ti.

Esas últimas palabras, lo mataron. Miraba idiotizado la puerta del recinto por donde ella salió. Sus puños se cerraban bruscamente, en un ritmo cíclico.  
(Hao) Vamos...no es para tanto... es solo una chica más...y.../ no pudo terminar ya que Yoh le agarraba el cuello de la camisa, sus nudillos habían perdido rastro de color, la ira en sus ojos, la rabia al respirar/ y que piensas hacerme ? acaso lincharme? Lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano, yo no iba a darte el lujo de olvidar ese tipo de cosas. Eres idiota /zafándose de su agarre, pero Yoh le encestó un puñetazo en la mejilla, provocándole un tajo./  
Este posó un par de dedos en la herida sangrante y sonrió con malicia; irguió por completo, y aún sonriendo dejó a su hermano sin aliento luego de darle una patada en el estómago y un golpe en el rostro.  
(Hao) Uff... de veras hermano, tendrás que entrenar mejor si piensas vencerme algún día.../dirigió una última mirada al muchacho y se apartó hacia la salida entre el tumulto de gente que se había arremolinado hace unos minutos.  
(?) YOH/un pequeño muchacho corrió en socorro de su amigo/ te encuentras bien/ya a su lado/  
(Yoh).. S..si.../le costaba hablar, apenas empezaba a recuperar el aliento.

Eso había sido mucho, aún no creía, no daba crédito a sus oídos. Pero la estupefacción de el joven, la aseveración de Hao. No podría soportar tanto. Tenía que hacer algo, tomar una decisión; era duro pero tendría que valer la pena. Eso era lo que necesitaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Todavía estaba húmeda, algunas gotas escurrían por su cabello. Unas frías y temblorosas manos se aferraban fuertemente de una manta que le cubría. Era incomodo encontrarse allí, en ese sofá, curioseando con la mirada la sala. No a más de diez centímetros tenía la mesita ratona donde reposaba el control remoto del televisor de enfrente, pero nunca tendría la osadía de encenderlo; no en casa ajena, por lo que reprimió su impulso desviando la vista hacia las translucida cortinas de un ventanal, donde las gotas de lluvia se reflejaban en la negrura de la noche. Acaso nunca dejaría de llover...  
El murmullo proveniente de una habitación iluminada, la distrajo. La sombra de alguien que iba y venía por allí se recortaba en las paredes. Fijó su mirada en sus pálidas rodillas, buscó concentrarse para resolver, planificar, o lo que fuera hacer de su vida a partir de ese momento.  
(?) Anna?...ten../unas cálidas manos le ofrecieron una taza de té, humeante bebida/ y ahora que harás?  
La taza era un gran placer en sus gélidas manos, el vapor un susurro en su rostro. Un sorbo, una pausa.  
(Anna) me iré...  
(Haruko) uff.../su interlocutora ,parecía tan tranquila; le costaba creer que durante su "tierna infancia" Anna haya sido cualquier cosa, menos lo que ahora/ ya veo, escapas y nunca mirar atrás...  
(Anna) no dije eso...  
Haruko la observaba desde el sillón transversalmente colocado al sofá, parte de ese hermoso juego de living. Quien iba a decir que después de varios años sin verse, desde que Anna fue a vivir con es anciana, se reencontraría en una oficina; y que por las casualidades de la vida, ingresarían a trabajar el mismo día en la misma área. Lo que realmente las shokeo, fue el hecho de que su amistad nuca de desgasto, pese a los años de ausencia.  
(Anna) regresaré en un par de meses, mientras tomaré licencia en el trabajo...  
(Haruko) bien la máquina está en mi estudio, si necesitas hojas, en el primer cajón del fichero/ la rubia asintió, una disimulada sonrisa/ procura no quedarte hasta tarde, mientras te prepararé una cama../la chica se levantaba en dirección al un pasillo/  
(Anna) no será necesario.../su anfitriona paró en seco, volviese a la rubia/ me iré a la madrugada...  
(Haruko) es muy precipitado.../cierta preocupación en su tono de voz/  
Un sorbo, otra pausa. La taza seguía entre sus palmas, su mirada fijamente puesta en ella.  
(Anna) tienes los horarios del tren, cierto/Haruko hizo ademán con la cabeza señalando hacia un revistero, en donde también se hallaban algunos folletos/ bien. La nota que haré, tendrás que presentarla a Hiroshito./ su amiga trató de objetar pero Anna le negó con la cabeza/ no hay otro remedio.

La casa estaba a oscuras, no había señales de vida. Los peldaños de la escalera rechinaban bajo sus pies. Al elevar su mirada lo notó, la luz de una habitación encendida, la puerta semi abierta. Si tenía suerte, tal ves consolaría a alguien esa noche .Haciendo el menor ruido posible se acercó a hurtadillas, miró por la ranura de luz hacia el interior; hizo ademán de llamar, pero era evidente que allí no había nadie. Ingresó. Daba a que pensar. Ropa desparramada por el suelo, zapatos por tirados en un radio de no más de dos metros de la puerta del placard. Era evidente que faltaban cosas de allí. Varios abrigos, calzados, ropa interior? Cabían dos posibilidades, que hubieren robado cosas del lugar y por descuido la luz nunca se apagó; o la que menos le agrado, su "compañera" se había marchado, aunque no llegaría muy lejos con esta lluvia.  
Verificar era la única opción posible. Rogaba hacia sus adentros que su cuarto estuviese igual de desordenado. Corrió la puerta, para ver confirmada su segunda teoría. Anna lo había dejado solo. Pero regresaría, todas lo hacía. Encendió un cigarro, que sacó del bolsillo de su camisa, se aproximo hacia su ventana para observar la calle. La lluvia era intensa, también así habría sido la manera que la hubiese consolado; pero ya que no estaba, mañana por la noche buscaría a quien consolar. Eso haría.  
Sin embargo moría de hambre, por lo que en la cocina busco algo para apaciguar su necesidad. Azotó la puerta del refrigerador al ver que ni siquiera comida le había dejado cuando se fue. No sería una buena noche.

Una bolsa de hielo posaba encima de su ojo, había sido un idiota total. Cual fue el sentido de seguir a su hermano y pretender darle una paliza en la calle. La lluvia había comenzado a caer, y ese resbalón le valió el ojo morado que ahora tiene. Su única distracción era poner cierto orden en su cuarto, colgar su ropa y doblarla. Al final ella nunca le respondió. El joven de cabellos cortos azabache, sacudía su cabeza; ella era lo último en que debía pensar más no pudo evitarlo cuando de uno de los bolsillos del saco que llevaba puesto en la taberna sacó una pequeña caja aterciopelada. Sentía unas terribles ansias de arrojarlo lo más lejos de su vida. Lejos de todo. Pero no podía, le era superior a él. Rindiéndose a sus trémulas rodillas, quedó sentado en medio del lugar. Observaba un pequeño destello proveniente del diamante engarzado al anillo, las finas curvas, sinuosos detalles, la perfección de los cortes en la piedra. No. Ningún anillo hubiera sido suficiente para ella. Ninguno hubiera estado a su altura. Todo quedaba opacado a su lado. Y parecía que la intensa lluvia se había adentrado a esa habitación.

Tenía el boleto en su fina mano, si bien había estado acostada en ese cómodo sofá, no había conciliado el sueño durante toda la noche. Su cansancio había surcado su rostro. El peso de su bolso venció sus fuerzas por lo que se depositaron en una banca en espera del próximo tren al olvido. Eso nunca sucedería. Podía dejar todo y buscarlo, perdonarlo y aceptar su propuesta. También podría vengarse con el otro muchacho que vivía con ella. Aunque lanzarse a una nueva conquista sería un golpe bajo para los dos que la apostaron. El tren acababa de detenerse en el andén, exactamente a la hora indicada. Quien iba a pensar que en un par de horas estaría en la otra punta del país, lejos de todo. Lo único que esperaba era que dentro del tren hubiera un servicio de restaurante, al menos como para poder tomar un desayuno decente. Esa campera de abrigo le serviría en aquel lugar, puesto que según el informativo del tiempo, se espera que allí la temperatura descienda a menos diez grados. Ya vería allá si permanecería hasta las fiestas invernales, o esperaría más tiempo, ya que podría anexar a su licencia de dos meses el mes de Enero. Este tiempo le vendría bien para descansar, reflexionar y decidirse su futuro. Rápido y seguro.


	12. Chapter 12

El aroma de miso flotaba por toda el pequeño hospedaje. Todavía seguía recostada en ese futón, desde que legó hace como media hora. Kami-sama bendiga al Tohoku-shinkansen. Al menos llegó hasta Aomori en tres horas. El frío se estaba intensificando. En Wakkanai, faltaba poco para que fuesen las una de la tarde. El precio fue por demás accesible, la noche mil yens, serían sesenta mil yens, ya que no pensaba regresar antes de Febrero.

La pereza era tal que ya no aguantó mucho más, levantándose con lentitud. Debía comer algo. Era por demás accesible, incluía desayuno y almuerzo. Era casi increíble. Pero no tanto, si analizábamos el hecho de que se encontraba a una cuadra del puerto, a determinadas horas del día el olor a pescado es insoportable. De ahí las tarifas.

Se dejó sentar pesadamente en una de las mesas del pequeño comedor. Una joven peli-azul traía una bandeja con diferentes platos, platillos, algunos tazones.

(Anna) Arigato gozaimasu

La jovencita solo asintió, para luego retirarse tomó los ohashi, los separó y comenzó a disfrutar de una buena comida. Pero allí estaba, una pequeña asimétrica orenji. Porque también eso le molestaba?

Retomando a su cuarto, puedo escuchar una conversación subida de tono. Parecía una pareja, discutiendo. No era de su incumbencia pero...

(?1) nazeka?

(?2) Es muy complicado Pilika...

(Pilika) Pero hermano..no podemos cerrar!

(?2) Lo sé...pero...yo...Pilika no hay remedio!

Anna estaba en el dintel de la puerta observando, cuando la jovencita peliazul la vio se tapó la boca con ambas manos, en tanto su hermano se acerco a ella haciendo como que no había sucedido nada extraño.

(?2) Necesita algo?

(Anna) iie.../negando, marchándose, pero volvió enseguida para pedirle a la jovencita si podía llevar toallas a su habitación/

(Pilika) Discúlpenos /mientras acomodabas las toallas en uno de los armarios/ no fue nuestra intención perturbarla...

(Anna) descuida.

(Pilika) si.../con cierto aire de resignación/

(Anna) tu hermano estaba muy preocupado...

(Pilika) Horoyuke ha estado así por muchos tiempo y creo que me oculta muchas cosas...y yo...

(Anna) Ya terminaste, cierto?

(Pilika) disculpe...me retiro...

La pensión vacía, su cama vacía, su cuarto desordenado. Él solo. Acomodó un poco su cabellera, ye eran cerca de las ocho de la noche he iría a probar suerte en algún pub. Seguramente habría alguien de fácil "levante".

Cinco horas después, estaba dando una calda a un cigarrillo, al borde de una cama, observando a una muchacha de finas curvas, cabellos dorados, largos, suave piel; sin embargo nunca sería ella..

Terminó de vestirse, una última mirada a la incauta muchacha, para cerrar la puerta de ese dormitorio para siempre.

En las calles el tumulto de gente se desplazaba de un lado a otro, salían y entraban. Fue allí cuando lo vio. Una cabina de teléfono. Hesitó un momento, pero luego ingresó en ella; solo rogaba haber traído ese número consigo.

Francia-Campiña.

La luz jugaba con las hojas de los árboles, pero se reflejaban en destellos contra el cabellos platinado de la jovencita de ojos de rubí que observaba detenida mente el lento y pausado movimiento de las alas de una mariposa. Las rosas del jardín se hacían sombra al lado de esa criatura.

(?) Sta. Jeanne?

La muchacha se volvió a su interlocutor, un hombre de fina apariencia, alto, mirada calida, que traspasaban los cristales de sus anteojos.

(Jeanne) si?

(Marco) Está segura, tiene todo listo?

(Jeanne) despreocúpese, está decidido hace mucho tiempo, además solo faltan dos días. Menne me ayudará con lo demás. /sonrió/

El hombre solo asintió.

(?) Sr. Marco...una llamada para la Sta.

(Jeanne) Supongo que debo responder.../dirigiéndose hacia el interior de una gran casa de campo./

El semblante era serio, pero pese que lo ocultaba bien, temía que en su voz se debele su nerviosismo, pasaron muchos meses desde que ella se fue, tal ves años, sin embargo el recuerdo de esa noche esta presente como si fuera ayer.

(?)Bonjour?

(Hao) Tanto tiempo, no?

(?)...Hao? Eres tu?

(Hao) que crees?

(?) Por que me llamas?

(Hao) vaya considerada que una niña buena, educada y casta...perdón quise decir virgen, no creo que me equivoque de nuevo...

(?) Ya entendí! No es necesario que me lo refriegues.

(Hao) solo hacía memoria...pero te aseguro que esa no es manera de decirme que me extrañas...

(?) Tal ves porque no lo hago...

(Hao) Mmm...jajjajajaaa...supongo que a tu lista de cualidades debo agregar la excelente actriz que eres/su tono irónico enfurecía a la persona del otro lado de la línea/

(?) Hablas para esto?

(Hao) no, no gastaría en una llamada internacional para fastidiarte, por más que lo esté disfrutando...

(?) Entonces?

(Hao) Quiero que me digas que me extrañas...Jeanne.

* * *

N/A.: Bueno por fin el nuevo capi...se que me quieren matar...porque como siempre no son muy largo..me da lata escribir tanto..uu Aquí algunas aclaraciones para que entiendan mejor el texto:

Tohoku-shinkansen: el shinkansen es el tren bala, y Tohoku es el nombre de la línea de shin que van al norte de japón.

Ohashi:palitos chinos

Orenji:naranja

Nazeka: Por qué?

Bonjor:buen día.

Espero que les haya gustado...Para los fans del HaoxAnna, no les aseguro que en el capi que sigue pero si en un futuro, una escenita...ejjeje. Jeanne apareció por fin...pero pese que ya casi todos están falta un sólo personaje y con él empieza el fin de la historia...jojojoo..no desesperen xD

Déjenme muchoooosss..revies..pleace!

Por cierto se preguntaran por que subí como 5 capis de una sola sentada...no? Bueno he aquí mi explicación:

Hace mucho que no actualizaba aquí, y como publico el mismo fic en otro lado, es medio tedioso que en un lugar hayan 13 capis y en otro 7...Como ya tengo preparado el nuevo capi, pienso publicarlos en el mimo día en ambos lugares.

Reitero, pofis déjenme reviews... Gracias...Obrigado. Domo arigato!


	13. Chapter 13

Cuanto tiempo habría estado allí. Un día, una semana? Tendida en el futón, la mirada perdida en el cielorraso, la maleta a medio desempacar. La noche anterior había comenzado a nevar, suavemente cayendo por el pavimento de calles desoladas. Solo a ella se le hubiera ocurrido salir una noche así. La situación se volvía cada vez más incomoda.

Incomoda para todos, todos aquellos que estuviesen alojados en ese lugar. Más de una vez presenció las extrañas peleas entre los dos hermanos. En su vago intento de recorrer el lugar, para inspeccionar los alrededores. Era evidente para ella que ya se habían percatado de su extraña costumbre ambulante. No por ello las riñas disminuían.

Algo era constante, la raíz del asunto, el dinero. Claro está que era un humilde lugar, sin embargo podría gozarse de variadas comodidades. Un pequeño baño termal, parecería extraño encontrar uno allí.

De todas maneras eso no era asunto de ella. Aunque como contadora no dejaba de urgirle la necesidad de saber más del problema.

Otra constante era el apellido "Tao". Nunca faltaba, no desde hace una semana, cuando en su intento por descender las escaleras, casi es atropellada por la jovencita peli-azul. No podía culparla, no la vio, lo que era razonable teniendo en cuanta que sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, que escurrían por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Disculpe a mi hermana…ella solo está algo alterada- el joven ainu en su vano intento de llamar la atención de su nueva inquilina, excusaba el comportamiento de su hermana. Luego de unos instantes, despega la vista del pasillo por donde la joven desapareció, dirigió su fría mirada hacía la salida más próxima, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del otro muchacho. Ya casi en el último peldaño.-No debería acaso atender a sus clientes?- Hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia una de las esquinas.

Se lo podría llamar inoportuno, pero allí estaba. Firmemente parado, rostro duro, semblante serio; como si esa escena que acababa de presenciar no le incomodase en lo más mínimo. Desvió su mirada hacia su Rolex, denotaba cierto fastidio por su espera, ya que los segundos escapaban, como agua entre los dedos, y el joven peli-azul seguía estático como si nada.

Ignorarlo fue su táctica, más cuando ya casi terminaba de cruzar el salón, en esa milésima de segundo miró de reojo al sujeto, buscando memorizar cada milímetro de su inflexible imagen. Pero era inevitable, esos ámbares en sus ojos, captaban todo, anulaban todo, lo eran todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y otra vez incurría en su viejo vicio. Inhalaba y exhalaba humo. Fueron dos golpes duro, seguidos. Habría tiempo para una cicatrización. Siempre lo habría o tendría que haberlo. Tal vez había hecho mal todo ese tiempo. Ni hablar de su hermano, que recién salía de la fiebre que ganó gracias a una noche entera en la lluvia, mediados de Diciembre. Para ser exactos 16 de Diciembre, dos golpes muy duros. Pero 1 más 6 son 7, número de la suerte, seguro, pero para él no. Para su hermano ni hablar.

En no más de quince minutos perdió a su novia y futura prometida, y en no menos de cinco semanas, podemos decir que está recuperando su salud. Cierra la puerta de entrada, y desvía inconscientemente su mirada a ese pequeño espacio vacío. Allí cabían a la perfección un par de calzados femeninos. Y su cuarto seguía tal cual lo había dejado.

¿Y cuantas veces la habría estrechado contra su cuerpo? Las dos parecían haber sido creadas para que encajaran con su fisonomía. Eran perfectas, sus personalidades atípicas. Belleza incalculable. En su momento pudo gozar de una y levemente disfrutar de otra. Hoy no tenía a ninguna. Buscarlas. Lo dudaba. Podía ser cínico, descarado, arrogante y hasta cierto punto arriesgado. Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlas.

Se tendió en el futón, mirando al cielorraso. Sería de día en Francia, o al menos estaría amaneciendo. Estiró el brazo para alanzar el tubo y discar un número. Al menos alguien sufría tanto como él, sólo rogaba que al menos la sangre fuese un poco más fuerte como lazo, que aquel hilo que brota entre los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se volvía acomodar el tapado, semejantes ventiscas. Hubiese elegido un lugar más al sur en ves de Wakkanai. Pero allí estaba y allí se quedaba, al menos hasta que haya reordenado sus intrincados sentimientos. Por cierto bastante heridos. Y allí los vio, eran perfectos, naranjas y gigantes. Los tomó y se los colocó en la cabeza. Enormes para ella, pero no para…

Inmediatamente se censuró. Tenía que olvidarlo, por más que le doliera o realmente no quisiera. Y cayó en cuanta que no quería, por ende menos lo haría. ¿Entonces que solución quedaba¿Una nueva oportunidad¿Terminar, pero quedar de la mejor forma, en buenas relaciones como amigos? La primera, su corazón le pedía a gritos, más su orgullo no dejaría que fuese tan fácil, una pequeña venganza. Pequeña para que pudiese ser perdonada, pero lo suficientemente dolorosa para no olvidar. Que él nunca la olvidara.

No sabía si era el frío o los aromas que salían del pequeño hostal lo que hacían que su cerebro maquinase más rápido de lo normal. Sin embargo esa pick-up negra estacionada en la vereda de en frente seguía allí, igual que antes de que saliera. Daba a sospechar que el sujeto de aspecto ejecutivo seguía allí dentro. Alguien alguna vez dijo que las rubias se divierten más. Anna llevaría esa frase al límite, en este caso de la intromisión, lo cual era para ella sana diversión.

Tratando de hacerse camino por el estrecho callejón, al lado de la casona, esperaba poder oír algo interesante. Un murmullo provenía de la puerta de servicio de la cocina. Cada vez más audible, se sorprendió a sí misma escuchando una conversación ajena, entre un hombre y un… ¿una mujer? La sangre le hervía, la excitación del momento y los nervios hacían que pudiera llegar a escuchar sus propios latidos. En situaciones como esta a nadie le importa el frío y menos el viento.

La voz era quebradiza, frágil, evidentemente esa mujer lloraba, la reconocía al instante. Claro, si hace unas horas atrás, esa persona casi la atropella en su huida escalera arriba. Pero la firme, seca y profunda voz; si estaban discutiendo el tono que ese hombre usaba podía ser tildado de ¿seductor?. Casi dejó de respirar en pos de obtener cada detalle. Mente maquiavélica. Ese sujeto dominaba la conversación. Parecía no haber nadie más. Solos entonces. Pero en un momento la tensión había alcanzado su máximo punto…

-Por favor!-las súplicas parecían no tener efecto en su receptor- Se lo ruego!...No nos haga esto…Buscaremos la forma de compensar nuestras deudas… Pero por favo…-Anna se ensimismo extrañada, la frase se cortó de golpe. Lo peor, estaba pensando en lo peor. Le habría pegado, siempre y cuando el sonido de una bofetada hubiese resonado, pero nada.-Umm…-Era ella o eso fue un gemido, corto, tímido, se atrevería a decir. Y devuelta silencio. Estática se quedó por cerca de unos minutos, para luego sobresaltarse con el arranque del motor de la pick-up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo había pensado ya más de dos veces. Pero seguía dudando. Todavía recordaba la cara sonrojada de …como es que se llama…Penea…Pisheka….Claro! Pilika. Un triángulo amoroso, pero no en el sentido estricto o convencional. Pon un lado, el hermano sobre protector, Horoyuke; en el medio Pilika; y por último, el acreedor Tao Len. Toda una situación divertida, en tanto se la mire desde afuera. Pero Horoyuke, como nombre ya lo había escuchado antes. Le es muy familiar.

Pero dejando eso atrás, Ya es hora de tomar cartas en el juego. Yoh había apostado con Hao, por quien se acostaría con ella primero. Sin embargo, ella con respecto al compromiso, ya tenía decidido que hacer. Y aunque Hao no es la pareja ideal, algo del postre le tocaría a él. Aunque sea una sola y única vez en esta vida.

No tardó mucho en alzar el tubo, y tener del otro lado esa familiar voz- Moshi Moshi?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Se puede decir que la vida es injusta? Acababa de amigarse con su hermano, para luego recibir esa extraña llamada. Se suponía que iría a ver a Yoh, para saber como estaba. Eso hacen los hermanos¿no? Sin embargo mañana en la noche debería estar en Hökkaido. Como explicaría su repentino viaje, y sin dejar dicho hacia donde, nada. Lo resolvería mañana. Ya que mañana tendría compañía en la cama, una grata compañía.

* * *

N/A: buena gente, especialmente las damas xD(frase de un tema de los Pericos jajaj) Ya! he actualizado el fic...nunca lo había hecho así, espero que esta nueva redacción sea de su agrado. Como siempre me gusta complicar las cosas. Revolución! Para los fans de HaoxAnna les tengo un especial en el next capi! Gracias Vero por el support! Y a toditos mis lectores! Ya nos falta solo un largo trecho n.n!

Cuidensen muchisimo!

Your´s Ely-sama


	14. Chapter 14

Sus excusas habían sido estúpidas por demás, era evidente que cualquiera en su sano juicio no le hubiese dado crédito a nada de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo fue muy cuidadoso de no dar más detalles de lo necesario. Pero ya estaba allí, tan solo esperaba encontrar un rostro familiar que al menos le indicase que era allí en donde en ese momento debía estar. Nunca dejaría de dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

(?) Empezaba a creer que te olvidaste de mi / era evidente que no, sino esa rubia melena en estos momentos no estaría siendo mecida por una leve corriente de aire / al menos me extrañaste…no?

(?) …con toda mi alma /esta respuesta hizo aparecer la incredulidad en la cara de su interlocutor/ supongo que algo así de cursi esperabas que te dijera, cierto/ Se miraron por unos instantes, ella seguía igual de hermosa; en cuanto a él, nunca cambió y menos en unas semanas de no haberla visto / Vamos está por oscurecer /dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y emprendió marcha hacia las frías calles de Wakkanai.

El trayecto estaba rodeado de un halo de silencio, unas pequeñas nubes de vapor salían por las comisuras de los labios. Eran ellos o en esa pequeña población sus habitantes no dejaban sus negocios, aún el frío calase profundo los huesos.

(?) No sospechó nada/ninguno atinó a mirarse/

(?) En lo absoluto /la charla no se extendió más allá, por el momento/

Habían caminado por lo menos cinco cuadras hacia el norte y en lo sucesivo, la muchacha parecía no tener intención de detener.

(?) Cuanto tiempo permanecerás aquí…Anna/la estrepitosa pregunta hizo frenar a la joven/

(?) No lo sé Hao /este se volvió a ver la, algo de melancolía se reflejaba en el rostro de la joven/

Hao dirigió su mirada al cielo, las nubes se desplazaban en paso lento, como de comitiva. Retomaron marcha para luego ingresar en un pequeño y humilde hospedaje. Subieron las escaleras, sin hacer notar su presencia en el lugar.

Había arribado al dormitorio en pocos minutos y la joven terminó cerrando la puerta tras sí.

(Hao) y bien…para que me quieres aquí/ Sin mucha mención trabó la puerta con llave, volviese al muchacho; el cual percibió cierto brillo en su mirada /

Anna iba acercándose a este, balanceando sus caderas en un perfecto compás, cual encantador de serpientes, no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hao ya se había acomodado en el futón, eran claras sus intenciones. Ella se quitó sensualmente su abrigo dejándolo caer con suavidad por su espada hasta el suelo. Se inclinó provocativamente sobre él, de manera que el escote de su blusa pudiera dejar revelado algo más. Su mano rozó la firme quijada, Hao la tomó por la cintura haciendo que ella terminase entada sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas al costado de su cadera.

Sería muy difícil encontrar hombre sobre la tierra capaz de resistir tanto encanto y seducción. Con la otra mano libre, Hao deslizó suavemente sobre los hombros de ella, la blusa, la cual unas finas manos había comenzado a desprender. Terminada esa tarea, Anna emprendió en ayuda de Hao, semejante camisa entorpecía su vista hacia ese perfecto torso. Con leves roces de sus yemas sobre esa morena piel que, en cada tacto elevaba su temperatura, terminó despojándolo de todo en cuánto pudiera ser ocultado; todo menos los pantalones. Lo tomaría con calma, ella; pero su amante no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El anuncio del noticiero de las once, lo sobresaltó, cuanto tiempo había dormido. Sacaba cuentas de ello, y en conclusión, toda la tarde. Si el cuerpo humano tardaba mucho en sanarse de una enfermedad, más tomaba cicatrizar las heridas. No cualquier herida, una en especial. De ella no sabía más nada, bueno, tan solo que nunca le dio respuesta cierta sobre el compromiso, su confesión.

Podía tomarlo de dos maneras, en que ella podría llegar a perdonarlo y casarse con él o desde un punto de vista más realista, seguir con su vida y tratar de olvidar. Manta la había dicho que debía rehacer todo, por algo mejor. La pregunta era si es que habría algo mejor que la vida compartida con ella.

Se levantó en dirección a la caja parlante para poder apagarla. Dio un gran suspiro y luego estiró su cuerpo, con brazos y piernas extendidos. Rascó su nuca, otro bostezo y un vistazo al reloj. Estaba a tiempo de cocinar un poco. Algo meramente decente, y esperaba que esta ves le resultase. Desde que ell se fue, no ha sido el mismo. Siendo medianamente bueno en todo, sus platos eran incomibles, su mente divagaba si es que no estaba en blanco. Pero de lo peor fue darse cuenta, que sin ella dejaba todo de temer sentido.

Ir a trabajar en aquella firma de abogados, que habían puesto a prueba sus habilidades como jurista, era un martirio. Caía en cuanta que las cosas más esenciales de su carrera simplemente las olvidaba. Sin contar el papeleo acumulado de siempre. Pero en fin.

Podía sonar extraño, pues pese a todo lo razonado con anterioridad, algo, pues siempre había algo, que le reconfortaba, más que un sentimiento. Nunca podía explicar que era, tan solo sabía que todo saldría bien, todo funcionaría como debe ser. Y su esperanza estaba puesta en que su amada regresara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había disfrutado mucho, el pequeño espectáculo que había presenciado desde el momento en que cruzó aquella puerta. Pero era hora de que comenzara su propia diversión. Con la muchacha en brazos, semi desnuda, la colocó debajo de su cuerpo. Contemplaba cada milímetro de esa tersa piel, en como subía y bajaba el pecho de esa mujer por la agitación y eso que él no había tomada cartas en el juego, aún.

En un suspiro tuvo sus labios presionando, la joven respondía con frenesí cada caricia suya. Fue descendiendo lentamente por su cuello, mientras recibía incitantes mimos por su espalda. Quitó con delicadez el sostén de la chica dejando al descubierto un par de perfectos pechos. Esa agitación hacía crecer inevitablemente una necesidad voraz de probarlos. No pediría permiso para hacerlo. Primero resopló sobre ellos para ver la magnífica reacción de ese pequeño botón rosado. Acercó su rostro a la base inferior del seno y comenzó su accenso, lento pero sin escatimar excitación. Los dúctiles besos se convirtieron en arrebatos tiernos.

Inevitablemente escapaban, de lo más profundo de su ser, innumerables gemidos. El placer era infinito, y ya sea por capricho, o dar cierta ayuda, arqueaba su columna para poder obtener mayor satisfacción. Hao tenía el juego ganado. Llevaba las rienda en esto, más se preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a pasar para que las cosas se revirtieran.

En algún lapsus de placer tomó conciencia de lo que sucedía, no había sido más que receptora. Perdió el control de todo cuando cayó sentada sobre él. Era tiempo de reclamar su parte. Nunca supo de donde ni como hizo para sacar fuerzas y sencillamente quedar encima del muchacho, tan solo estaba allí, siendo ella quien ahora desperdigaba besos por todo ese cuerpo. En pos de observar detenida mente el rostro embelezado de su amante, cayó e cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Tratando de normalizar su jadeo lanzó un suspiro, cargado de resignación. Lentamente se dejó caer sobre el torso del chico. Inesperadamente recibió un abrazo de él, lleno de comprensión; cuestión hacia de eso algo muy extraño. Este gesto fue acompañado de un dulce beso en la mejilla.

(Hao) está bien… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Ella no daba crédito a sus oídos, no era el mismo Hao que en más de una ocasión se le insinuó, arrebató besos y en otros la obligó a besarlo. Hizo el vano intento de incorporarse, más una firme mano colocada en su nuca le impidió todo movimiento. Le acariciaba el cabello, cual padre consuela a su hija.

(Hao) A veces pienso que nos parecemos mucho…Estamos heridos sentimentalmente y buscamos consuelo, aún en los lugares equivocados. / Ella tan solo cerraba sus párpados dejando que aquellas caricias llenasen, temporalmente, su alma. Mañana sería otro día/

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le observaba desde el resquicio entre la puerta y el marco de esta. Su presencia parecía no ser advertida. Su hermano escribía con determinación, pero cada tanto tachaba para luego, frustradamente, arrojar en un bollo el trozo de papel. Así había estado desde que había regresado del sur. Siempre escribiendo en borradores, que al fin y al cabo nunca enviaba. Ingresó con mucha cautela, de manera de no alterar a su hermano. Cada paso lo daba con mucho cuidado.

(Horo-Horo) Necesitas algo Pilika/ si bien su tono de voz era amable, muy pocas veces le llamaba por su nombre, salvo en los caso en que se encontraba presionado o muy concentrado/

(Pilita) hermano?...emmm…tan solo quería saber si te quedarás toda la noche escribiendo…/ el ainú no se volvió a mirar a su hermana, mientras tomaba otra hoja de papel./

(Horo-Horo) descuida, no me quedaré hasta muy tarde…de acuerdo?

(Pilita) de acuerdo…por cierto hermano, iré a sacar la basura al callejón, no quiero quitarte tiempo…/ el joven esbozo una sonrisa para luego agradecerle el gesto/

Las bolsas estaban acomodadas al lado de la puerta trasera. Con gran esfuerzo pudo sacarlas a todas. Lentamente las iba acomodando en el gran conteiner, que estaba algo desvencijado. El sonido de una lata la sobresaltó, que más da, pudo ser un gato; por lo que prosiguió con las demás bolsas. Cuando levantó nuevamente la vista, una sombra le tapaba la visión hacia la calle. Se acercaba lentamente, su cerebro advertía peligro, más su cuerpo rehusaba moverse. Estática allí, pudo distinguir el brillo dorado de los ojos. Aquella sombra tenía ojos dorados. Más sería estúpido seguir pensando que era una sombra.

(Pilita) quien está allí/ trataba de hacer sonar su voz con firmeza, más se evidenciaba su temor/

Esa persona la tomó por lo brazos atrayéndola hacia sí. El aroma era familiar, y con eso la tensión de su cuerpo fue desapareciendo. Llevó su mirada hacia la del captor, para luego entrecerrarla a medida que ambos limitaban el espacio entre sus rostros. Su captor, no, ya no era su captor, pero si era suyo. Enredó sus brazos en aquel fuerte cuello como si temiera caerse si no. Pesadamente fueron separándose en busca de un poco de aire.

(Pilita) Len…/ casi en un susurro había pronunciado aquellas palabras. No tardaron mucho en retomar aquella sesión nocturna de besos./

* * *

N/A: Ya muy bien, no me maten! Para los HaoxAnna, les dedico el capi. Para los YohxAnna, no desesperen, falta mucho y no me maten gracias…U. si tarde un poco menos de lo usual, creo yo…¬¬, nunca llevo la cuenta. Bien me confieso, es la primera ves que escribo algo tan subidito de tono; y como habrán notado pues obvie algunos detalles...como siempre xD. Espero que les haya gustado! Lo hice un poco más largo, supongo…no sé… bien… en fin Dejen Reviews! Pleace! Gente!

Love u guys!

Ely-sama


	15. Chapter 15

La paz reinaba en la habitación, en tanto los rayos de luz ingresaban como pequeños destellos entre las rajas de las cortinas. Era el primer día desde que llegó a ese lugar, en que salí el sol. Su compañero estaba plácidamente recostado en el futón observándola.

Algo muy extraño sucedía, lo había notado desde un principio. Pero la noche anterior lo pudo confirmar; sabiendo que no era mero producto de su imaginación, tuvo un testigo quien se convertiría en su cómplice. Sentada en el rellano de la ventana, observaba una cabellera azul moverse entre la leve brisa del viento, en tanto limpiaba de nieve la entrada al hospedaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su sonrisa era casi imperceptible, sin embargo no podía borrarla de su cara. Por otro lado estaba segura de que lo que hacía estaba mal, traicionaba a su propia familia; pero no tenía muchas posibilidades de salvar la situación. Como odiaba esa sonrisa, odiaba tener esos sentimientos y se odiaba, principalmente, así misma por ser como era. Esa mueca facial cambió por unas lágrimas en su majilla y sollozos en su garganta.

Su hermano por preocupación buscó confortadla, y ella usaba la vieja excusa de la basurita del ojo. Más como toda política dentro del ámbito de la hotelería, siempre felices ante sus clientes. Ambos sonrieron cuando la pareja de su hospedaje salía. Ya teniéndolos un poco lejos su hermano volvió a su obligación de confortar a su hermana. Más lo que terminó con toda mezcla de sentimientos fue la mirada gélida que la rubia le dirigió varios metros de distancia.

La mañana pasó sin mayores novedades, salvo ese pequeño rastro de confusión y culpa en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más allá del pequeño percance con su hermanita esa mañana, lo que realmente le ocupaba la mente era el hecho de como iba a explicarle sobre su repentina decisión. Si tan solo hubiera otra manera. De uno u otro modo terminarían perdiendo todo, aunque con la propuesta que le hicieron hace unos días, tal ves perderían el dominio negocio, pero no así su usufructo. Pasaría a pertenecer a aquella familia adinerada. Eso era lo que lo mantenía tenso. Aquello por lo que sus padres lucharon, de repente lo pierden. Y no hay lucha que valga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y seguía preocupado por su estado, pero parecía que lo estaba superando, de a poco. Verlo mal trecho, desganado y sin motivos para seguir; eran imagen del pasado. De unos días atrás. Retomó el ritmo del estudio jurídico, comenzó a concurrir a la "hora feliz" después del trabajo con sus colegas y ya tenía una cita para el viernes con la prima segunda de un compañero. Anna era historia del pasado; según su retrospectiva. Eso creyó, hasta que encontró en la mesita de luz de su amigo, el anillo de compromiso. Bueno, nada cambia de la mañana a la noche; tiempo al tiempo, así cure las heridas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los calzados salieron disparados de sus pies, el saco terminó en el suelo al pie del perchero; la corbata, parecía que fue usada de bincha. En la cocina todo se hallaba en orden, en el refrigerador tan solo faltaban un par e cervezas. Las consumieron el día en que con Manta tuvieron la mejor charla de vida. Otro panorama se abrió. Si ella era para él, volvería y estaría esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Si no, oportunidades tenía. Varias. Nada mejor que un jugo de naranja para sacar un poco los efectos del alcohol; un vaso de cerveza no hace nada. Tenía un caso jugoso en mano, algo que con Hao le gustaría consultar, lo esperará. Total, tiene más de un mes para la audiencia, dada la lejanía del lugar del acusado y de donde recopilarían pruebas. Wakkanai, nunca estuvo en Hokkaido.

* * *

N/A: desde ya me disculpo por mi tardanza...siento mucho esto...sucede que como estudio en la universidad y tengo un trabajo, me cuesta... Este capi es corto, pero quería mostrar sus pensamientos personales sin especificar muchos quienes son! Espero que les guste! 


	16. Chapter 16

N/A: Primero y antes que nada, deseo disculparme ante mis lectores por mis tardanzas que vendían estas injustificadas, pero dado mis cuestiones de trabajo y estudio me resulta muy difícil concentrarme y escribir algo medianamente coherente. Sin más demos lugar a la creatividad para que de vida a mis palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era difícil caminar con esa ventisca que llevaba los diminutos copos de nieve por detrás de los lentes oscuros. El sol salió para ocultarse tímidamente luego de unos minutos. Ya era cerca del mediodía y no encontraba nada sospechoso, y era ridículo seguir rondando aquel edificio.

La fachada era espejada y brillante, bastante alta para las construcciones de alrededor. Unas letras en bronce revelaban el nombre de la compañía, o mejor dicho de la familia a la que pertenecía semejante estructura. A pesar de ello nada extraño había como para sospechar de ciertas irregularidades.

Habría hecho bien hablar a su hermano, de otro modo no se hubiese enterado de este caso, una bella y jugosa demanda por malversación de fondos, fraudes, extorsiones y otros "crímenes" menores. Que ironía resultaba llamar "crímenes menores", cuando había en juego millones; no solo de yenes sino de dólares y otras monedas de peso.

Pero la demanda no se sustenta sola, necesitaba pruebas, que conseguiría; pero no ahora dado que su rubia compañera estaba agotada.

Dieron marcha hacia la zona mercante del pueblo, allí siempre se encuentras pequeños puesto, donde sirven bien y barato algo para comer. Lo desagradable era el olor del pescado recién sacado, ver como los limpiaban o le terminaban de sacar las escamas. Era todo un arte, bastante desagradable por cierto.

Algo llamó su atención, un auto. Los vidrios eran oscuros, pero no lo suficiente. Lo siguió con atención hasta que desapareció en el acceso al garaje del edificio. Espero unos instantes, a ver si aparecían algunos de sus ocupantes, aunque podría estas así todo el día, dado que por lo general, esos edificios tiene sus ascensores internos.

-Eh?..-Hao se volvió a ver a su compañera, que mostraba el porte de una fiera asechando su presa- a caso no vienes??- aún así no logró captar su atención- Anna, vamos- la tomó del brazo y empezó a jalar de ella. En un inicio se resistió, para luego seguir su camino.

Por un instante, el silencio se apoderó de la charla que nunca existió. El sonido del viento en sus oídos, los chasquidos de las olas al romper en la orilla, el motor de uno que otro móvil. Pero la pregunta rondaba en el aire.

- Me repites por que razón vinimos aquí?-sin dejar de mirar el suelo como si buscara algo. Hao la observaba de reojo, analizando cada movimiento, cada gesto.

- Se me olvido…- con cierto descuido. No pensaba dar más datos de los convenientes. Ella sería de gran ayuda, pero no por el momento.

-Típico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica era dulce, inteligente y de una interesante conversación. Pese a ello debía ingeniarse una excusa para no tener que ingresar en el apartamento de la joven. El momento de mayor tensión. Cualquier otra persona hubiera dado lo que sea por eso; una invitación indirecta de tener una noche medianamente agitada, pero seguramente placentera. La chica nada tenía que envidiar, ni a la modelo más solicitada. Curvilínea y de proporciones muy generosas. Rostro agraciado y grandes ojos. Cada batir de pestaña era una súplica para que él se quedase y el tiempo le dio una mano, en contra.

Justo en el momento de querer negarse elegantemente, a su espalda un fuerte ruido le indicó que no habría salida. La leve nevada de unos cuantos copos se convirtió en una tormenta con grandes ráfagas de viento. Y a eso tan solo le quedaban 2 opciones: volver a casa que quedaba del otro lado de la cuidad, teniendo en cuenta que a esa hora los subterráneos no andaban; o, la más sensata, quedarse a pasar la noche.

A veces la sensatez no es la mejor salida, al menos no en este caso. Ella le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente, con la nota que era barras de chocolate derretido. En lo personal es un indicador inconfundible que la niña quiere acción, de otro modo lo hubiera preparado con cacao en polvo. Si, subjetiva apreciación, pero, si tenemos en cuenta que el chocolate es un afrodisíaco…es tan subjetivo a caso?

He aquí el dilema, si lo acepta, es decir "si" a lo propuesto de manera subliminal; si lo rechaza, es un ingrato a pesar de que él pagó la cena.

La conciencia de Yoh, no lo dejó en paz por un buen momento, hasta que en la conversación que tuvieron, el tema salió a flote. Para alivio del joven letrado, ella le dejó en claro que nunca se acuesta con nadie en la primera cita-y como siempre yo digo, "salvo excepciones"-. Tranquilo por un momento, su cuerpo se fue relajando. Ello quería decir que no tendría que forzar ninguna actuación, ni realizar proezas ridículas.

Ella se retiró de la sala de estar para prepararle _su cama_, meneando extrañamente las caderas; pero Yoh estaba tan contento con la idea que se había hecho, que ni se percató de los sugestivos contorneos. Y unos instantes pasaron, se extendió a lo largo del sofá concentrándose en el sonido del viento, eso hasta que una voz melódica lo llamó a pasar a una de las habitaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Manta no entendía por que; en medio de la noche en su puerta, se encontraba Yoh medio tiritando, medio azul y con 2 conos teñidos de sangre que colgaban cada uno de sus dos fosas nasales. Verdaderamente Anna puede más, aún a la distancia.

A si que pasar la noche con esa chica hubiera sido un éxtasis, si fuera Anna, pero de otra manera, no. Ingresar al cuarto donde la cama estaba tendida con sábanas de seda, un aroma a rosas flotaba en el ambiente y tan solo velitas de aparador iluminando el cuarto. Tan solo el cuarto?. No. Ella tendida como una ninfa en el lecho le observaba, con un extraño brillo en la mirada, para provocar los sentidos, sus sentidos. Pero lo más parecido que consiguió fue una hemorragia, seguido de una sensación de malestar que lo hizo huir al baño.

Definitivamente esa chica no lo hablaría más, en especial por haberla dejado insatisfecha; de algo que él no pretendía, y tan vestida como cuando venimos al mundo. Conclusión, o ella estaba necesitada, o él es un adonis de atracción fatal. Lamentablemente prefiere lo primero, no quiere terminar como en la película. Por que si no es ella, es Anna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todavía seguía releyendo los papeles que le habían dejado en la mañana. Tenía plazo de una semana, para que con su abogado, discutieran acerca de los puntos de ese contrato. Seguía en la duda acerca de la decisión que debería toma. Tendría que consultarlo con su hermana; aunque ella se molestaría a tal punto, que probablemente no le hable.

La puerta se cerró tan suave como se pudo, no quería hacer notar su presencia. Sabía la cause de los trasnoches de su hermano, que era la causa y de quien la culpa. Y es allí donde lo traicionaba. Tenía la solución, pero no podía decirlo, estaba más allá de su poder. Estaba bajo el poder de Él. Todas las noches el mismo ritual, pedir su comprensión y ayuda; pero el precio siempre era muy caro. Lo inconcebible fue el hecho deque llegara aceptar y hasta considerar que ese precio lo podría pagar y que estaría gustosa de ello. Por otro lado, el honor de su familia y el propio estaría manchados, realmente el que importaba era el primero.

Así que, como todas las noches, tomo salida por el callejón del costado y se escabulló hacia la calle de atrás, donde Él la esperaba, y por el clima, dentro de un auto de vidrios oscuros. Podría decirse que se él se aprovechaba de ella, pero todo tenía sus límites, y el precio de esa libertad consistía en dejarlo cruzar el límite; pequeño detalle, por tiempo indeterminado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/A(nuevamente): Que les pareció?? Un tanto misterioso…La parte que me gustó escribir fue la de Yoh…soy como su conciencia crítica. Como lo adoro al chico ese! Para aquellos que me sigan desde el inicio, desde ya Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!! Y espero que hayan notado cierta evolución y algo de "maduración2 en mi forma de escribir. Leo mucho y por ahí notos mis errores. Y si me gusta dejar cabos sin atar, quiero ver cuan deductivos son. Me gusta lo ambiguo, y el hecho que no se entienda bien a que me refiero. Pero con el tiempo se va aclarando todo.

Se cuidan y déjenme muchos comentarios así me veo en la responsabilidad de seguir escribiendo!1 aliéntenme! XD


	17. Chapter 17

Los paisajes pasaban a gran velocidad a traves de la ventana, sin que pudiera detener todo lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Ahora encajaba todo en su lugar. La extorciones, estafas, contratos falsos. Pero había qe volver. Ella se encargaría de todo cuando pensase en regresar, si es que lo hacía.

No había opción, los chicos ainu deberían resolver sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie. El tal Len, dejar de payasadas y presiones y decirla a la muchacha sus verdaderas intenciones. Él no buscaba usarla, pero concebía esa la única forma de tenerla y retenerla cerca.

Anna sin consentimiento de Yoh ya había fijado la fecha del casorio, rogaba volver antes de que esta arrojase el ramo al cielo.

Pero ahora su mente busca registrar todo lo que acontecería luego de que bajase al andén.  
Ella no le esperaba, asi que planeaba aparesersele en un lugar que consideraría usual. Ese pequeño parque donde ella solía pasear en sus momentos libres. Había hecho un gran estdio e investigación a cerca de la novicia, futura hermana de la orden de los Franciscanos. Eso si él lo permitía. Pero no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

La estación estaba atiborrada de gente, subían bajaban, se chequeaban, compraban boletos. revisó la hora, debía atrasar el horario con respecto de Japón, lo había hecho en Rusia y ahora en Francia faltaban un par de horas. Los taxis se algolpaban a la entrada/salida de la estación pero para él era más saludable caminar.

En un hotel de mala muerte, se quedaría lo suficiente. arrojó sus pertenencias en lo que parecía un colchón lleno de tierra y un tanto hundído por los anteriores huspedes que pasaron allí. Una caminata haría bien.

La plaza de Marte era tan o más grande de lo que parecía en fotos. La torre Eifiel, tan majestuosa uniendo el cielo y la tierra. La verá mañana, y ahsta entonces vagaría por las calles pintorescas de París, entr el Art-nouveau y Art-deco.

* * *

Los pájaros y la brisa hacían de ese pequeñ parque un eden, la paz que se respiraba allí lo hacían único. Ya faltaba poco para dar los votos. Estaba segura que nada ni nadie truncaría su destino. Ni siquiera él, jamás se lo permitiría, ademas; nunca vendría hasta...

-El día es hermoso, cierto...- fue con esas palabras que su mayor temor se hizo realidad-..Jeane?-cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños, pero no mportaba todas las tretas que le pusieran en frente, no respondería a ninguna- No contestas- lo sentía aproximarse a ella, aún estando de espalda podía verlo con el cabello suelto mecido por el viento- Deberé obligarte a mirarme...Jeane?-su aliento golpeaba con suavidad sus oidos y se deslizaba hasta el cuello- raunió todas sus fuerzas para poder enfrentarlo cara a cara. Maldito día en que conoció a Asakura Hao-  
-Que haces aquí-hizo una pausa, todo era tan incómodo- com...-un dedo del muchacho se posó sobre sus labios haciendola callar. Lentamente se le acercó, cortando distancia entre ellos, tomándola por la cintura sin que ella se inmute. Estaba totalmente perdida en esas obres negras, prufundas como un abismo.-Nunca digas nunca...-en un leve susurro antes rozar sus labios, para luego besarla con ternura. Ambos se ensimismaron en un beso profundo, que con el tiempo empezó a demostrar pasión, frustraciones pasadas, rencores y esperanza futura. Nada existía a su alrededor. Ese juego de odio-amor era común en ellos y no podían dejar de jugarlo. Adicción tenían uno por el otro. Pero todo ello pronto terminaría.

Para cuando Jeane cayo en cuneta de sus actos, trató de romper ese contacto y alejarlo lo más que podía, lejos de su alcance.  
-Que haces...crei haberte dejado en claro-con indignación en los ojos lo miraba, cuanto tiempo había tenido que pasar para que sus caricias, aroma, todo; fuera olvidado y ahora lo tiene en frente, tan cerca y tan lejos-...yo voy a ser una mujer casada, en poco debo dar mis votos y...  
-Y que?- toda su pantomima fue cortada por esa gélidas palabras- por que te escondes...-mientras volviía a acortar distancia, clavando su mirada en esas obres carmín- cresía que huyendo lograrías espiar tu "pecados"?-dijo el moreno con desden- te equivocaste conmigo, no soy facil de engañar, pero tu si...cierto?-Ella lo miraba sin saber que hace, como reaccionar,tal ves lo que tenía en mente lo asustaría y se iría para siempre.  
-Estaba embarasada-escupió esa frase con la mayor de las torpezas mientras impaciente esperaba ver la reacción del joven.-Jean Pier, cierto?-así habían confirmado sus sospechas, tanto tiempo recluida en la maternidad de París era muy extraño-Así se llama _nuestro_ hijo, verdad Jeane?-esta abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no había forma que él supiera, lo había guardado tanto tiempo, un oscuro secreto.-Como...-logró articular, estaba atónita-Tengo contactos Jeane, muchos. Como crees que te encontre con tanta facilidad?- eso último era mentira, pasó mucho tiempo, sino años en eso, la encontró, pero la mejor pista fue la llamda telefónica que logró hacer. La tomó suavemente de la mano- Jeane, no voy a presionarte, pero quiero saber si alguna ves...me amaste? si lo sigues haciendo. Por que quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero que seamos una familia; recperar el tiempo perdido...Jeane...ese beso, sabes bien que significo...

Ella tan solo no podía creer, fue por un paseo y terminó todo en lágrimas. El muy descarado, nunca más herirla, cuan hipócrita podía ser ese hombre. Desde la ventana del convento, veía las hojas de la copa de los árboles mecerse en una danza silenciosa.-

* * *

N/A: una eternidad que no publicaba nada, pero lo hice! Esta historia a dado un vuelco total, nada que ver con la que tenía en papel. Siento much s se pierden, pero me gusta hacerlos pensar...bu..algo...me gusta confundirlos! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Se acerca el final...hasta yo estoy impaciente! Todo cambiado, me está saliendo mejor que lo que tenía planeado!

Dejen reviews!


End file.
